South Park Teen Years
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: South Park, a glorious carefree mountain town... Yeah, we all know the place is fucked up. Follow Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman as they have grown older, now having to think of their future while discovering more about themselves... And dealing with their homes insanity. Sounds fun! Monthly Updates
1. Chapter 1

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A group of people walked through a movie theatre type corridor.

All dressed in various costumes.

One was a black haired guy with glasses wearing stereotypical vampire clothing. Next to him was a blonde who was dressed in an over the top, yet slightly sexy, witch costume

The second guy had brown hair, wearing a black knight costume. And next to him was a blonde haired woman dressed in a...sexy Succubus costume

And lastly was a silvery-haired woman wearing a cowgirl costume with spider-legs coming from her back.

"Man that party was great." The vampire laughed, taking out his fake fangs "But these things where REAL uncomfortable."

"Can't wait to get out of this costume." The knight grumbled gently, rolling his shoulders

"I think you look great." The succubus woman smiled and teased

"Your fault for choosing such a heavy suit." The spider woman (haha) laughed

"It's mainly Styrofoam, sis." The brown haired knight answered. "Besides you didn't change all that much."

"Don't complain, Ghost." The spider woman responded

"I'm not I-...Can we just find another universe to see?" The now named "Ghost" asked

"Yeah, these heels are killing me." The witch nodded

"Okay, how about this one?" The succubus asked

"Which one's this, Grey? South Park?" Ghost asked the man dressed as a vampire.

"... Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" The now named Grey joked, opening the door

"A~nd...we've got another frigging movie, not an exit." Ghost sighed

The group laughed, going into the room

"Alright, let's have a look at the plot." Ghost spoke grabbing the summary sheet from the back of the door.

"What's it say?" The Succubus woman asked

"Calm down Catherine, give him a minute to read." the witch laughed as she sat down and removed her shoes, rubbing her feet with a winch

"Thanks, Luna." Ghost answered, unclasping his cloak. "Huh, okay. This is new."

"What?" Grey asked

"Well, it's more like a collection of other stories. Stan, Kyle Kenny...Pretty cool stuff. Take a look." Ghost answered, handing the folder to Grey

"... ah, the South Park kids as teens." Grey nodded

"Yeah, so...Change while the story is going on?" Ghost asked

Luna shrugged as she sat back. She was dressed in a black and red corset, a black cape and a green and black skirt with grey tights

Catherine was dressed in a deep dark red corset, a black headband with red devil horns, fake red devil wings on her back, red short shorts, a red 'belt' with a fake tail that ended in a reverse heart shape, black fishnet stockings and red high heels

...

"...We leave the costumes on." Ghost quickly rectified, sitting next to Catherine

"Agreed." Grey smiled, pulling Luna close

"Good choice." Catherine kissed her husband.

"On with the show." The silver-haired woman smiled, starting the movie

"Dang it, Weaver!" Ghost quickly snapped

*In South Park*

We zoom in slowly on a peaceful quiet old mountain town

Snow-capped mountains, surrounded by a forest; houses, stores and other buildings used sparingly to give an air of freedom yet homely feel.

We find ourselves just outside of town where a large mechanical monster covered in Nazi symbols and pictures of a fat kids face was lying destroyed, wrecked and on fire

Walking out of the flames unharmed and un-weirded out where two teenagers

Both teenagers were about sixteen to seventeen.

"Well...Lived as a racist fat fuck, DIED like a racist fat fuck." A young man wearing an orange jacket, green hat with black shoes spoke.

"No-one's gonna miss him." A blue jacket and hat, brown trouser wearing teen added

"... How much you wanna bet he's still alive?" The green hat wearing teen groaned

"Honestly, I don't WANT to make that bet...Two bucks, Kyle?" The blue hat wearing teen responded

"I don't WANT it to be true." the now named Kyle grumbled

"Then let's hope he's having a watermelon-sized pineapple shoved up his fat-ass." The blue-hat wearing teen answered

"Ha! That's too good for him." Kyle laughed. "Thanks, Stan."

"I'm here for you man." Stan grinned

The two headed out back home thinking they just needed to relax after all this bullshit that had just happened within the last 24 hours.

"MAAAAAM!" A voice snapped/cried as an orange parka wearing, blonde haired teen crawled out of the wreckage.

Coughing and grunting out of the metallic pile. "OW...God DAMN! That FUCKING hurt!" The teen groaned, holding his side "You assholes! Argh...Need to...get home." The Orange Parka wearing teen groaned, he wasn't bleeding or anything, but he WAS pissed off.

*Next morning*

Stan was getting out of bed, stretching in relaxation. "Man...yesterday was draining."

"Sta~n, are you going to get up?" A woman's voice called up through his bedroom door.

"Hmm...Yeah. Yeah I'm getting up, mum." Stan answered, stretching as he got out of bed

He stumbled out of bed and walked around, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid from one of his drawers

'Another day of shittiness ahead.' He thought, removing the top of the bottle and took a drink. 'Hnn...Hmm! Smooth.' He thought struggling the amber liquid down

After a simple drink he put the cap back on and put the bottle away

He sighed and got up. "Right...time for breakfast." He grumbled.

He stretched and went down calmly

"Morning son." A short-brown haired woman wearing a brown jacket and blue trousers. She had C-Cup breasts and a slim figure.

"Hey, sport." A black haired and moustached man wearing a blue shirt and black trousers spoke.

They were Stan's mother and father, both in their mid-forties.

"Hey mum, hey dad." Stan answered "What happened last night?"

"Seriously? You don't remember?" Randy, Stan's dad, asked

Stan shrugged, sitting down

"Well, what would you like for breakfast?" Sharon asked

"Eh, anything." He shrugged

"Bacon and eggs it is." Sharon answered.

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go. See you tonight." Randy spoke, leaving for work.

He took off running

...

"...Doesn't he know it's Saturday?" Stan asked

"Give him a minute." Sharon sighed as she continued to cook

*With Kyle*

Kyle grumbled as he awoke rubbing his eyes

"Hmm...Dang...Morning sun..." Kyle grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

His room for as filled with Doritos bags, bottle of drink and more

"Man...My room's a mess..." Kyle whispered, stretching out and headed downstairs.

But he shrugged without a care

"Good morning, Kyle." A hefty woman with a beehive bonnet of red hair spoke.

"Morning mum." Kyle responded, cracking his back.

He cracked his back lightly, sighing

"You're spending too much time on that computer, it's ruining your back." Kyle's mother nagged lightly

"Mum, I just slept weird. I'm fine." He waved off

"Well, alright." She responded

"Heya bro!" A voice called down from the stairs, it was a black-haired boy wearing a blue shirt and trousers.

"Hey, Ike." Kyle answered "How you doing?" He smiled at his Canadian adopted brother

"Good, just waiting for you both. Before I go out." Ike answered "I'm meeting up with some friends."

"Any girls?" Kyle teased

"Kyle!" Their mother called out

"Tons." Ike laughed. "See ya." Racing out of the house

"Ike!" Their mother snapped

Kyle chuckled, checking his phone

Ten past nine, still early for breakfast.

... And half a dozen texts

"Oh...Crap. That's a lot of texts." Kyle rubbed his face.

But he did feel proud

"Kyle, what're those?" His mother asked

"Huh?" Kyle blinked

"All those texts. Who're they from?" She asked

"... Friends." He blinked

"Well, alright. But don't forget breakfast." Sheila answered as they went to the kitchen.

But she was clearly suspicious

*With the orange parka kid*

Said orange parka young adult was sleeping barefoot, still wearing his parka and under his bed.

He was snoring away, a boner visible through his sheets

He was dreaming of big tittied women...Can you blame him?

However he noticed over the years that said dreams where not completely' doing it' for him anymore.

The teen, called Kenny, grumbled as he awoke because of banging and screaming in another room

"What the fuck?!" Kenny jerked awake and headed to the other room, not even covering himself up.

He saw his parents and big brother arguing and fighting... Again

"Oh...Not again." Kenny groaned

"You stupid bitch! I told you again and again!" A dirty blonde haired man with a moustache shouted and punched his son and wife, but being hit in return

"Die you bastard!" The woman snapped, pushing him back angrily

"Fuck you!" Kenny's brother snapped, punching the two.

"God almighty..." Kenny groaned and headed back into the house. "Karen? Karen, are you okay?" he called out

Kenny continued to walk in the small house going to a different room where he saw his sister, she had brown hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a green shirt and brown trousers, wearing socks and worn shoes. She was currently huddled into herself.

"Oh, Karen..." Kenny frowned and went to her, giving her a reassuring hug.

"You okay?" He smiled

"Sorta..." Karen whispered. "Thank you."

... She then looked uncomfortable as she felt something poke her side "Kenny. You had another set dream, didn't you?" She frowned in embarrassment

"Huh?" Kenny asked before looking down. "Oh god damn it...Sorry. Yeah." Kenny apologised

"You're supposed to be taking those pills." Karen said in worry "You know how your... Thing... Gets hard too easily."

"I know, I know. I haven't taken them yet. I've only just woken up." Kenny explained

"You were supposed to take it last night." She frowned, showing she was just worried about him. Kenny did not have the heart to tell her he had to sell the pills to make ends meet

"Karen, it'll be alright. Okay? I'll be fine." Kenny answered with a reassuring smile. "I promise." He smiled, kissing her forehead "... I better have a cold shower and get rid of this before breakfast." He laughed "Just... Stay out of the way of their fight, okay? I'll deal with it when I'm calmed down."

"Okay, I will." Karen answered, smiling gently at her brother's little joke

He nodded and kissed her forehead again before he left

'Kenny...Please be okay.' Karen thought kindly as he left her on her own again

Kenny sighed as he stripped naked in the bathroom, revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes

He looked down and saw his body, seeing how it was almost bony but toned, the only part of him that seemed to have any meat on him was his cock that was standing erect.

"I never thought I'd say this... But this is a pain." He sighed

*Elsewhere*

Currently, at Hell's Pass Hosptial; a morbidly obese young adult was hooked up to a hospital apparatus to keep his lungs going while he was bandaged and medicated.

"That fucking sucked." He grumbled angrily

"Maybe you shouldn't be playing with things that are dangerous, Poopsiekins." A brown haired woman with D-cup breasts under a blue jacket and red trousers spoke, reading a book opposite to him

"Mam, it wasn't my fault!" He said with a whiney voice

"Really? Not even with your Clyde Frog there, Eric?" Eric's mother answered

"It was that stinking Jew." He huffed

"Now, now, Eric. You can't say that about your friends." Eric's mother answered

"Maaam!" He whimpered like a kicked puppy

"Honey, please be calm. You'll pull your stitches out if you writhe around too much!" Eric's mother warned him, being a pushover as always

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

A machine beeped loudly as Eric was thrashing about

"Mr Cartman! You MUST stop thrashing like this!" A nurse came in and held him down

And she sedated him

"I-I...I...Uhhhhh..." Cartman struggled before drooling off to sleep "... Suck... My... Balls..." He snored

"...A charming lad, you have Mrs Cartman." The nurse frowned

"Oh, he is just cranky." She excused her son

"Well...that may be. But if this happens again, he WILL need to be sedated again." The nurse answered

"Can't we do things another way?" The whore that was the mother of Cartman asked, rubbing the nurses arm

"Well...I suppose..." The nurse answered, liking the way Mrs Cartman was rubbing her arm.

*with Stan*

Stan was upstairs after taking a shower, he was on his computer playing a game.

It was, luckily, the weekend so he was doing some progress in his game before meeting up with his girlfriend. That was when he got a call on his phone and from the ring tone he knew it was his best friend

"Hey man." Stan smiled, answering the phone

"Hey dude, you doing okay?" Kyle's voice responded

"Yeah, just gaming." Stan nodded

"Yeah? Can we do Co-Op?" Kyle asked

"Sure. Wait a sec, I'll turn on Group Chat. See you in a second." Stan nodded, hanging up

"Awesome." Kyle answered as he was hung up on.

Stan quickly put his headset on and activated Group Chat on his game, seeing Kyle's avatar on his screen. "Hey dude."

"Hey man." He grinned

"You ready to get this gear?" Kyle asked

"Duh, you know it." Stan chuckled

"Your mother chew you out?" Stan asked as they two began to type away at their keyboards

"Yeah...She kinda did." Kyle answered.

"Damn man, sorry." Stan flinched

"Is what it is. She's on about cleaning my room." Kyle answered

"...You've still got that old pizza box in your corner, don't you?" Stan deadpanned

"No! ... I got rid of that last week." He grumbled

"Well okay. Watch out, sniper!" Stan shouted

"On it!" Kyle answered "Take that you Dick waffle!"

The words 1000 EXP appeared on screen as the two continued through their game. "Good work, let's keep going." Stan praised his friend

"You heard from Kenny yet?" Kyle asked

"I haven't...God, I hope he's alright." Stan frowned, shooting an enemy and gaining EXP

"It's Kenny, he always is." Kyle shrugged

"I know...But still. Hey, I levelled." Stan commented

"Sweet."

"Hey...Did your mum and dad talk to you about odd-jobs?" Stan asked

"For HOURS." He frowned

"Yeah, mine too." Stan admitted

"It's so controlling. I mean, I know they want us to be productive but..." Kyle answered

"I know." Stan nodded, shooting at another enemy. "No need to explain to me bro."

"Yeah. Hey, we ready for the boss?" Kyle asked

"Sure dude." He smiled

And so the duo continued to play their game.

Just another day in a quiet little mountain town.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Stan grumbled as he arrives at highschool a few days later

"Man...Another day." Stan sighed as he went to his locker through the front doors of the school

Then arms where wrapped around his neck from behind

"Guess who." A woman's voice teased behind him.

"Hmm...Is it...Call Girl?" Stan teased gently, referring to a Superheroine.

"Lay off." She huffed playfully, slapping his arm

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's my Bae." Stan laughed, turning around and saw his girlfriend. "Hi Wendy."

Wendy had long black hair under a pink hat and purple jacket with yellow trousers and C-Cup breasts.

"Ass." She pouted cutely

"Yeah...I kinda am. You look great." Stan answered, kissing her gently

"I try." She smiled, kissing him back "Ready for class?"

"Eh." Stan shrugged.

"Come on." Wendy sighed and pulled him along

She held his arm, dragging him away

"Alright, alright." He sighed as they got to class.

He pulled her close however, laughing

"I love you, you goof." Wendy answered

"Morning class." The teacher spoke as they walked in

It was former president, Mr... Mrs... Something Garrison! ... He's... She's... It's... They've... Garrison has had several sex changes and shifts it's sexuality over the years.

It was really confusing and right now we're just going to skip "Mr/Mrs/Ms" titles.

The class just grumbled, most not caring

"Now class, you're gonna learn about sex and different positions." Garrison spoke

"Again?" Kyle frowned

"Yes again. Don't sass back!" Garrison answered.

"We have done this every week for months! You're obsessed!" Token frowned

"YOU'RE OBSESSED!" Garrison snapped, turning around and glaring at the class

"But that doesn't make sense teacher." A blonde boy in the front said innocently

"Shut up, Butters!" The class and teacher answered

"This blows." Stan mumbled

"We've got an hour of this repeat bullshit." Kyle sighed

The two friends sighed before sneakily and perfectly sliding headphone bugs into their ears

And luckily they weren't missing anything important.

They just listened to music while Garrison didn't notice, just passing the time

The two managed to get through an entire album before the bell rung for the second lesson.

They stood up and yawned, walking out

Outside waiting was Wendy...Who seemed less than happy about it. "Um...Hi?" Stan asked

"Listening to music in class?" She asked

"Well I-?" Stan tried to answer

"Without me listening in?" Wendy pouted

"Sorry." He laughed nervously, seeing what she meant

"You better make it up to me later." She linked arms with him.

"Okay, I will." He nodded

"I swear." He smiled, his hand sliding down her back

"Hmm...Stan..." Wendy mewed gently, feeling his hand slide down to her ass.

"Yes?" He asked gently

"Not in public." She whispered in his ear "But I can't wait to see how you'll make it up to me." She flirted, grinding their waists together for a second before she backed up

"... God I love when you talk like that." Stan groaned

"Get a room." Kenny joked with a muffled voice as he walked over

"You're one to talk, Kenny." Stan shook his head, turning around to see his friend

The two fist-bumped lightly, Stan keeping an arm around Wendy's waist while Kenny rolled his eyes

"Hi, Kenny. You doing alright?" Wendy asked

"Eh, soso." He shrugged and mumbled through his parka

"Fair enough, you think we'll pass this year with what we know?" Stan joked lightly

"Fuck if I know." Kenny mumbled through his parka again

"Hey, do you guys think Butters is okay?" Wendy asked

"He'll be fine. He's not been grounded since...well, since we were kids." Stan answered

"No, I mean he's been acting different." She frowned

"Yeah...Yeah, I don't know what to say about that." Stan answered

"He seems upset." Kenny agreed

"And...he can't talk to the Principal, Mr Mackey OR his parents." Stan soon clicked.

"Because it's Butters and those guys are assholes." Kenny nodded

"Who's an asshole?" Kyle asked as he joined the conversation

"PC Principal, Mr Mackey and his parents." Stan, Kenny and Wendy answered

"... Who's parents?" He blinked, missing context

"Butters' parents." The three answered

"Ah, okay. Yeah, he's pretty upset. Maybe WE should talk to him?" Kyle asked

"You know how defensive he can be." Stan sighed

"Yeah..." Kyle sighed, just wanting to help.

"Shit." Kenny cursed while his voice was muffled

"Like, hi guys!" an overly happy voice smiled from behind them

It was Butters, short blonde haired, a cheerful face while wearing a light teal-green jacket with grey jeans.

"Hey, Butters." The small group answered

"How are you chums?" he smiled, the blonde being fairly thin and unmasculine

"Pretty good, yeah, thanks." The group responded giving their own answers

"What brings you to us?" Stan asked

"Just saw you chatting." he smiled

"Yeah, it's what we do during breaks." Kenny joked in his muffled parka.

"Just wanted to chat with my friends." he mumbled

"Well, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Kyle asked while patting Butter's shoulder

"Oh, jeez..." Butters flinched feeling embarrassed and sad again. "I... you see the new Terrence and Phillip episode last night?"

"We're too old for Terrence and Phillip, Butters." Stan said

"Oh...Okay." Butters frowned.

"Butters, are you alright?" Kyle asked

"I...No, not really. I-I can't say too much, or I'll get grounded." Butters explained

"Really? Aren't you like 16?" Stan asked, prompting a small nudge from Wendy

"Ow." He flinched

"Yeah, but still...Dad's been, you know...Pretty darn persistent about it." Butters answered

"Later guys."

"Bye." They waved.

Wendy sighed as she looked at Stan, who was rubbing his side.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, dude." Kyle answered

"What? You finally got a date?" He joked

"Yeah: slim, black with blue streaks and loves it when I play with her." Kyle responded, laughing back

"Too much info Kyle." Wendy flinched

"He's on about his PlayStation." Stan rubbed his eyes with a grin on his face.

"... Oh..." She blinked

"It's alright, it's a joke between us." Stan kissed his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna head off too, Stan. Good seeing you." Kenny answered, leaving.

"Bye." Stan waved

"Stan." Wendy asked

"Yeah?" He responded

"...Do you want to come to my place?" She asked gently

"... Hell yes." He blushed

"Come on." She smiled, leading him there.

*Time Skip*

We hear moaning from a room in a little house

Inside the room we see Stan and Wendy making love in her bed.

The covers... Well... Covered them, Stan hovering over Wendy as he thrust in and out of her deeply

The two kissed lovingly as they made love, Stan's member deep within his girlfriend as she moaned in his mouth.

"Fuck... Fuck." He grunted against her lips "You feel so good."

"You're...You're so big, Stan...AH." Wendy moaned happily. Her breasts bouncing under the covers while she felt her pussy climax

"G... Gonna... Gonna cum." Stan panted as his hips sped up

Wendy looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him lustfully, feeling her euphoria rise while Stan came inside her.

The two came together, moaning

"Oh...God, you were great." Stan smiled, kissing Wendy

"Amazing." She purred happily

Stan sighed as he slowly pulled out and lay next to Wendy, looking at her.

"Perfect gift." Wendy joked

"Yeah. Hey...It's been...six years since we've been going out." Stan remembered.

"It has. I'm surprised you remember." Wendy teased

"You think I'd forget?" he smiled

"Hmm...Kinda." Wendy teased again, kissing his nose. "I'm glad you didn't."

Stan stretched out and looped his arms around her, letting Wendy snuggle up.

"Never." He assured

"...You put a condom on, right?" Wendy asked

"Yes." He assured

"Thank goodness." She sighed, she was on the pill so she didn't need to worry.

... She did take it this morning, didn't she?

"Wendy? Babe, what's wrong?" Stan asked

"Huh? Oh, nothing." She shrugged, snuggling up against his chest

"You're the best." Stan sighed and hugged her.

*With Kyle*

Kyle was currently playing on a different game than last time, this time on a different console.

He was pressing the buttons quickly, almost unblinking

Through the game, Kyle's avatar was attacking at almost lightning speeds, hacking and slashing at the enemies in game.

He soon neared the final boss, entirely focused

'Okay, motherfucker. I'm gonna beat this level!' Kyle thought, glaring at the screen. 'Bring it bitch!'

On the screen was a large female looking monster, half-machine and half-bird, with razor-metal wings, beak and claws...with over a million health!

'Hot. Time to kick her ass.' Kyle grinned

Kyle began the match after checking his inventory, he was ready to fight.

He used all buffs he needed and charged in

The avatar rushed forward, an aura surrounded his character like "NegaSonic Teenage Warhead" in "Deadpool", dealing a good chunk of damage to the enemy

From there it was a war of attrition as the boss had a random attack pattern. He had to deal as much damage as he could while looking out for any tells for her next attack so he could dodge until he had another opening

'Slash, slash, dodge. Come on, come on!' Kyle thought before the enemy flew into the air and Kyle couldn't see her. "Shit, where'd she go?"

"Behind you." A seductive female voice echoed, Kyle could almost SWEAR the voice was in the room!

'The hell?!' Kyle's eyes widened, quickly turning his avatar around to try and find her before clocking behind him to see if she WAS behind him

Then his avatar was thrown across the map into a pit of lava

"SHIT!" Kyle yelled trying to get his character back in action

Only for his health to hit 0

"FUCK!" Kyle snapped and slammed his controller onto his desktop.

He huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms as the death screen played

"Damn it..." Kyle sighed and removed his headset before swivelling his chair to go downstairs.

'God...That fucking voice.' He thought...and felt his dick getting hard. "Shit." He groaned

What was with that voice? It sounded like it was right behind him!

'The hell is going on?' He thought before he headed to the bathroom.

*With Kenny*

Kenny soon arrived home and smiled after a long day's work

"Another day, another pay cheque." Kenny quipped

He opened the door and walked inside calmly

"I TOLD YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH: DON'T GET THE DAMN BAGS MIXED UP!" Kenny's dad yelled in another room

"I DIDN'T YOU DAFT BASTARD!" His mum roared back

"And...there we go." Kenny's smile turned to a frown

... And he heard a voice he DIDN'T want to hear in that argument

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" A teenage girl's voice yelled back.

"Karen?" Kenny's eyes widened

"I FUCKED UP THE ORDER, BECAUSE YOU SHOVED BAGS INTO MY HANDS WITHOUT CHECKING!" Karen yelled, clearly directed at her father "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"YOU SHUT UP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kenny's mother snapped

"She WHAT?!" Kenny gasped going to the room "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he snapped

"K-Kenny!" Karen looked on at her brother

"Kenny? I...Is that the time? You've finished work?" His dad asked

"Yes now tell me what's going on?" He growled

"It's nothing. Just family business." His dad answered

PUNCH!

Kenny's dad was flung straight in the kitchen's sink where Kenny had given him a bloody nose.

"It's not 'nothing' asshole!" He glared

"AH! Fuk! Mby fukimb dose!" Kenny's dad yelled in pain.

"Now tell me... WHAT is going on?" He snarled

"Kenny...Dad asked me to...Deliver a bag in town." Karen answered as their mother tended to her husband.

"Why did you do it?" Kenny asked, holding himself back from growling

"I...I just dropped off a bag. That's all." Karen answered

"Karen, you know what they do!" Kenny said, holding back his anger "You PROMISED me you wouldn't be part of it!"

"I-I just..." Karen cried "I'm SORRY; OKAY?" Before she ran out of the house.

"Karen!" Kenny yelled in worry

"Argh..." Kenny's dad got up in pain.

To which Kenny just shook his head and ran out to go after his sister.

"Karen!" He called as he chased after her

"Oh god...KAREN!" Kenny ran out, calling after her. "Get back here!"

No answer. She must've had a few blocks head start. She was always the faster one of the family...aside from Kenny.

Kenny frowned, speeding up

"KAREN?" He repeated, going through the town...Until he saw the back of her head.

He quickly sprinted to her, grasping her arm

"Please don't hurt me!" Karen flinched going to the ground

"Karen, it's me." Kenny soothed, pulling her into a hug

"K-Kenny?" Karen gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He pulled her close into a hug, running his fingers through her hair "It's okay. It's okay." He soothed

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

thorison1080: ...I direct you to Grey's review.

 **Here's a review from our own GreyKing46**

thorison1080: Cartman is not the best character. He is the most selfish, hate filled twat around

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next morning at the Marsh House, Wendy stayed the night and right now she was taking a shower

A shower with her man

"Hmm...Stan...You didn't have to do this." Wendy mewed, rubbing her body against Stan's

"Of course I do." He smiled, running his soapy hands over her form

"I love you, Stan." Wendy purred, feeling her C-Cup breasts to her waist being rubbed by Stan's hands

"Love you to." He smiled

"Don't tease me..." Wendy turned around, feeling her breasts press against Stan's chest.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow

"Come here." She kissed his lips as their soapy bodies rubbed together.

Stan groaned softly and smiled, holding her close

'Don't let this be a dream.' Stan thought, holding Wendy close.

*With Kyle*

Kyle was tossing and turning as he was waking up

"Hmm..." He mumbled imagining that in-game woman being on top of him.

...

Yeah, he was having a wet dream.

As he was regaining consciousness he could have sworn he felt someone run their soft feminine fingers down his cheek

'Oh...GOD!' He thought as he got up from bed.

He was shaking, looking around he saw he was alone... But his console was on...

"I...I thought I-" Kyle panted, looking at it. "Oh fuck...Did I leave it on?"

He was sure he turned it off as he pressed the power off button, heading to the bathroom

'Keep it together Broflovski...Keep it together.' He thought

As he entered the bathroom and began to strip naked he could have sword he heard a woman giggle

"The fuck? Okay, who's there?" Kyle called out

He was looking around but saw no one in the bathroom

"I must be losing my goddamn mind." He thought

He ran his hands through his hair, sighing

'If I start seeing that boss at school...I'm going to get help.' He thought as he stepped in the shower

He groaned gently, enjoying the feeling of the hot water washing over him

He sighed gently as his body was getting cleaned...while unaware of certain feminine fingers tricking down his back with the water drops.

A soft feminine purr filled the air, clearly enjoying the view

All the while Kyle was washing himself.

"Huh?" Kyle blinked as the giggles grew louder

"Okay...What the hell is going on? Have I got a cursed game?" Kyle gulped

*With Kenny*

Kenny grumbled and yawned as he walked through town towards the high school

'It's gonna be a FRIGGING bad day today.' He thought

He sighed, thinking back to when everything was easy

How Karen wasn't being a drug mule, how the biggest thing when he was a kid was just a franchise fight with Cartman and his BS split-personality.

How everyone just gave him everything and treated him like a very important person

And now...Life was a fan and there was nothing but shit being flung at it.

He sighed, remembering being 'Princess Kenny'

Hell...That was probably the most enjoyable time he had in a LONG while.

... He stopped, looking into a woman's clothing store

'Huh...There's a thought.' He thought, looking at the different clothes and styles.

He smiled lightly and tapped his chin

*With Cartman*

Cartman was currently trying to walk, with supports to help him...but his weight made them groan.

He was heading off to high school to go back... Kinda because he had to

Much to his chagrin. And the walker he was using

He wanted a mobility scooter!

But there were three things wrong with that request:

First: The mobility scooter was too expensive for the hospital and Mrs Cartman to pay for.

Second: The hospital wanted Cartman to get some exercise

And thirdly: He was so fat, a mobility scooter wouldn't take his fucking weight. Which could've been used for someone who needed it more.

So yeah... He wasn't too happy about this

He was cursing under his breath while he tried to walk. It was going to take him a while.

A LONG while

*At school*

Kyle and Stan were at their lockers just talking. Seeing what the other was going to do.

"What we got next?" Stan asked

"I think it's PE." Kyle answered. "I'm honestly worried."

"Why?" Stan blinked

"I've been sitting on my ass, playing video games." Kyle admitted with a sweatdrop

"Ah." Stan nodded

"But...Honestly, I'm hoping it isn't strenuous." Kyle answered

"You're still a strong guy." Stan shrugged

"I guess." Kyle sighed and they walked off.

"Hey Stan." Wendy waved from her locker as they passed

"Hey, Wendy." Stan waved back, smiling at her.

Kyle rolled his eyes, groaning

"What?" Stan and Wendy asked

"I...Nothing." He sighed

Suddenly the halls went quite as the doors opened and a beautiful blonde girl walked in

The girl had long flowing, wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, soft fair skin that could be described as porcelain and D-Cup sized breasts held back by a white button shirt, under a rose red-coat and blue jeans that hugged her firm heart shaped ass, finally wearing small-heeled shoes.

To put it into context, there were more than a fair few tents being pitched in trousers today.

'Oh my god.' Kyle thought as he saw her.

'Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, Wendy!' Stan looked at his girlfriend to keep his love for her.

The girl basically skipped over, walking to Stan and Kyle

"Hi." The girl smiled, seeing the two.

Wendy quickly looped her arm around Stan's and pulled him close.

However Stan and Kyle felt like they recognised the voice from somewhere

'Wait...' The two thought together.

"Do we...know you?" Kyle asked

"How could my best friends forget me?" She pouted

Both Stan and Kyle squinted at the girl...before their jaws dropped to the floor in realisation.

"Oh...Fuck." Both Stan and Kyle realised. "KENNY?!" The two shout whispered

"Hey." The 'girl' waved

"But. You. How. Hair. Clothes. Boobs. WHAT?!" Both Kyle and Stan stammered in shock

"What?" Wendy blinked as well

"How'd you get those tits?!" Kyle whisper-shouted to keep the conversation to themselves

"They're fake." Kenny rolled his eyes

"Jeez..." The two friends groaned.

"Kenny...What're you doing?" Stan asked

"I was feeling nostalgic for 'Princess Kenny' and decided to give it another try." She smiled

"'Princess'...Wait, back when we were kids?" Wendy asked, catching up with the conversation.

"Yep." Kenny nodded

"So...You're going to be a girl now? Just for today?" Kyle asked

Kenny just shrugged. "I'll see how it plays out."

The others blinked lightly at that

"So...Keep this secret. Just for today?" Kenny asked

"Secret?" Stan asked

"Yeah, just...keep quiet for today. I'm just trying this out again. Getting back into the swing of things." Kenny answered

"Okay?" Kyle blinked

"Thanks, guys." Kenny hugged the two in a friendly fashion before heading off.

But the two were still blushing

"God damn, why did Kenny have to be this god damn hot." Kyle sighed, rubbing his temples.

"... Gay." Wendy teased

"Wendy..." Stan frowned at his girlfriend.

"Come on, let's head to class." Kyle sighed

"I'm teasing." She assured as they walked to class

"Alright children, let's get to work on these English problems." Mr Garrison spoke, sounding fed up.

'Great, we've got Mr Garrison being bitchy again.' Stan thought as Kenny walked in

'Oh shit.' Kyle and Stan thought as Kenny came through

"Huh? Oh now, who's this?" Garrison asked, seeing the disguised Kenny

Stan and Kyle gulped, wondering what Kenny was going to do

"Okay, are you lost? Cause I'm not-" Garrison asked

"I'm new. Name's Betty." Kenny answered, giving an alias.

'Betty?' the two friends thought with deadpan

"Well, alright. Seeing as Kenny isn't here, you can use his seat." Garrison answered uncaringly, pointing to Kenny's seat.

'Betty' nodded and ran off to her seat

Kyle and Stan looked at each other and then to 'Betty' and sighed in a sort of relief. ''Betty'? Really?' The two thought while the lesson began.

*Time Skip*

... Betty had quickly became VERY popular

Within the span of a few hours, Betty had made 'friends' with the boys and acquaintances with the girls

Her biggest fan? Butters

Yep. Somehow 'Betty' had caught the attention of the class' most timid student

He was following her, hearts in his eyes

It was...Kinda creepy. Though kind of cute.

It was currently lunch and a lot of people where offering to buy Betty lunch

"This is ridiculous." Kyle muttered sitting with Stan and Wendy along with their friends Tweek, Craig, Token, Jimmy and Timmy

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a new girl." Token answered "Isn't it okay for a new student to be here?"

"He means, look how gaga everyone is going over her just because they think she's hot." Stan covered for his friend

"Ah, right." The group answered

"Timmy!" Timmy added

"AH! Oh man! She's coming over!" Tweek panicked

"Tweek, Tweek. Honey, calm down." Craig spoke, holding his boyfriend's hand.

Yep. You heard that right

Tweek and Craig were boyfriends.

... Still

Then again if you've kept up with the show you'd know that

"Hi guys." Betty waved after being given like a dozen lunches.

Kinda hard to carry them all

"Need a hand?" Token asked

"Sure." Betty answered

"Um, here. Let US help you." Craig added

"S-Sure." Tweek stammered

"Not them to." Kyle groaned

"Thank you very much." Betty answered, having her lunches put down and sat next to Kyle...Which prompted daggers being glared at him.

'Oh god damn it, Kenny.' Kyle thought to himself, rubbing his eyes.

There was then a fight for who got the seat to Betty's right

"Should we move?" Stan asked Wendy with a sigh.

"I guess." She shrugged

"Don't leave!" Kyle whispered, turning to his friend, begging for help.

He didn't want to be stuck in this alone

"Hm-hmm-hmm." Betty hummed happily, eating her lunch; all the while the boys were glaring at Kyle

"PLEASE!" Kyle begged

"Err, guys. Kyle, Stan and I need to go. See you later?" Wendy quickly lied, she kissed Stan's cheek and took off running

"I-You...Okay?" Kyle and Stan followed

"Bye." Betty waved

"S-S-So...Want to hear a joke?" Jimmy asked as the trio left

"Oh man, that was frigging intense!" Kyle panted as they followed Wendy

"Smart thinking, Wendy." Stan answered

"No problem." Wendy responded. "But I didn't do it for free."

"... What do you want?" Stan groaned

"Next date night, **I** choose the restaurant." Wendy answered, with a smile

... And Stan laughed

"Huh? What's so funny?" Wendy asked

"I was worried it was something big for a second." He assured

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't going to do something crazy." Wendy answered, hugging his arm.

"I know." He smiled

"Thanks for getting me out from there, Wendy." Kyle sighed in relief, before he heard that happy girl's voice again. But it wasn't Kenny/Betty, it was the one from his game.

The voice was giggling in his ear

"Gah! Dang it! Can you hear that?" Kyle asked, trying to get the voice out of his head by rubbing his ear.

"Hear what?" Wendy asked

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan asked "You're freaking me out."

"I-I keep hearing this girl's laugh. I don't know who's it is but it's driving me nuts." Kyle explained rubbing his head

"You've had too many late nights. It's messing with you." Stan said in concern

"Yeah...Yeah you're right...Damn." Kyle frowned

Wendy rubbed his shoulder with a nervous smile

"Huh?" Kyle looked at Stan's girl. "Sorry, I shouldn't be dragging you two down. I'll see you two later."

*with Betty*

Betty was currently being swamped by admirers, there wasn't a seat next to her that wasn't being filled

And she... Kinda liked that

It made her feel...not important but 'liked'. Almost popular.

It made her feel like she REALLY mattered

But she did try not to let it go to her head.

Kenny did have to focus on keeping his voice fairly feminine however

"So, where are you from? Do you have any friends yet?" The students asked

"Yes I have friends." Betty said, fluttering her eyes at all of them

'SO CUTE!' The boys thought, getting hot under the collar.

Kenny, meanwhile, was seeing some of the guys butts and felt himself nearly getting hard which shocked him

'O-Oh my god!' He thought in a squeak. 'What the hell?'

"You okay?" Butters asked, looking at Betty.

"I'm fine." She squeaked gently

"Hey, do you want to come with us to the mall? We can hang out?" Bebe asked, from the crowd.

"I guess." She shrugged

Soon, each one of the different students wanted to spend time with her...Take that as you will.

And yes, some in the way you thought

'Help.' Betty thought as she was being bombarded by requests...Just like a FaceBook profile.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and answers will be revealed soon.

 **Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing47**

Shadowkanji: Maybe

Hero of the Multiverse: Yes she is

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Stan sighed, putting his books for the day away

'God damn...It does not feel good when it's winter.' Stan frowned, thinking about the length of sun in the coming days. 'Knew I should have worn my thicker jacket.'

"Hey Stan." Wendy spoke to the side of him.

"Hey." He smiled, kissing her lightly. The two only had two classes together and lunch, not enough time for such active students

"How long until school's over?" He asked

"Not long...but not short enough." Wendy answered

"Good." He smiled, trying to put his hand under her skirt

"Hmm..." Wendy mewed gently. "Not yet." while lightly slapping his hand away

"Okay, okay...My place?" Stan asked

"Your parents are in." She reminded

"Ah...Your place?" He followed up

"Can't. My parents are having a murder mystery party." Wendy frowned

"Crap." He flinched

"Hmm...There's a hotel in town. Could we go there?" Stan suggested

"I guess." She shrugged

"Or...Maybe we can hold off until the weekend?" Stan rebutted, thinking that Wendy deserves better

"Stan, it's okay." She encouraged

"I know I just...I don't like it when we're not together." Stan answered sadly

"Awe...When did you get so mushy?" Wendy teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"I got this way from being with you, Bae." He answered with a smirk

"Oh, blame me why don't you." She smiled

"I don't blame you." He answered snuggling in with her

"Hey! What's going on here?" PC Principal Calle day out, seeing the two

"Is this illicit touching in the hallways? Have you been given consent?" PC Principal asked, glaring at the two.

"He ALWAYS has my consent." Wendy glared "He can touch me and if I don't want it, I'll say. I AM my own person."

PC Principal nodded and backed off. "Alright, alright. My bad. Sorry."

Wendy just kept up her glare, waiting for him to leave them alone

"Stay vigilant. Don't do something stupid." PC Principal spoke before leaving them alone.

"I'm Halli, I'm the team's new Seeker." Halli spoke with modesty.

...

"Ass." The two whispered as they saw him leave.

"Let's go, maybe we can get some privacy somewhere else." Stan suggested

"We'll see about that later. Okay?" Wendy responded

"Fine." He huffed childishly

*With Kyle*

Kyle was currently taking a time-out in the library, it was the only quiet place in the school at the minute.

Trying to keep from that voice

'I am not crazy, I am not crazy, I am NOT crazy!' He thought

"No you aren't." The voice purred in his ear

Kyle jerked up looking all around him, trying to see anyone that was around him...None. He wasn't alone, but there was no-one within his earshot or could get away within the last two seconds.

"What the fuck is going on?" He groaned

"You got my interest." The voice replied

"Who the fuck are you? HOW did I get your interest?...Shit, listen to me. I'm talking to the air." Kyle thought out to himself

"Awww. That's mean." The voice frowned "I saw you peeking into my world, controlling that warrior. You made me curious."

"Oh. My. God." Kyle's eyes widened in shock, looking around

"Under here." The voice purred, the voice coming from under the table and Kyle could have SWORN he felt hands running over his thighs and knees

Kyle looked under the table waiting for his mind to play tricks on him

He saw a glimpse of a face and as he got a closer look...

His focus was broken by lots of yelling and amazement from outside the library, apparently some big scene was going on

"What the hell?" Kyle wondered, leaving the seat and headed towards the commotion

He got up and ran outside... And saw Butter's kneeling on one knee in front of Betty!

"Oh my god." Kyle's jaw dropped in shock

"B-Butters I-" Betty whispered in shock

"Please, go out with me?" Butters asked, clearly having spent a lot of time working up the courage to ask

'Did Butters just ask Kenny out?' Kyle thought

There was a tense silence in the air, all awaiting Betty's answer to Butters.

Most of the school where feeling jealous of the blonde boy, everyone wondering how this would play out

Butter's looked up with a quivering lip, not out of pity, but out of anticipation.

Kenny, himself, was shocked and frozen

'Oh my god...I should've toned this down like a fuck-ton!' Kenny thought as he looked down at Butters. Considering his hard on earlier confusing him he was thinking he could possibly say yes... And he knew Butter's, after working up this much courage... If he humiliated him like this in public it would destroy him

He's already been through a crap-tonne already...Being bullied for not having a kiss back in the Fourth Grade, having his heart broken time and again.

'Fuck it. I'll have to suck it up.' Kenny thought after a minute

"Butters, was it?" Betty asked

"Y-Yes?" Butters nodded, gulping in worry

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." Betty answered

Silence

"...OH MY GOD!" A scream came from...somewhere.

Butters' eyes widened in shock...as well as many other people.

He then fainted

...

...

"He took that well." Betty answered, with a smile and kissed his cheek "Can some big strong man take him to the nurse?" She asked cutely

"We will." The boys answered, helping out

They quickly picked Butter's up and ran off with him

"Wow, guess you're gonna date, Butters." Heidi Turner, one of the girls spoke

"Yeah? Why?" Betty blinked

"Nothing. I'm just saying he's a nice guy." Heidi answered.

"Says the girl that dated Cartman for like a year." Bebe rolled her eyes

"Yes, okay. I've got terrible taste in men. Can't you drop it?" Heidi asked, chastising herself and didn't want to be reminded of 'The Dark Times'

She really hated those times

"It's okay. I'm sure you've found someone better." Betty answered with a smile

"Thanks." Heidi answered

To the side of the large crowd was Cartman who was wheezing heavily, sweating like a pig in an abattoir...and fell flat on his face in exhaustion.

BRRRRRRRRRING!

School time was out.

"GOD DAMN IT!" He cursed

"Ha." Betty smirked, seeing the horrid Eric Cartman beaten by his weight.

"Shut up whore!" He snapped

Betty just shrugged. "Let's go. I don't want to see that fat-ass."

Kyle frowned, knowing he had to talk to his friend

"Hey!" Kyle called out, going to Betty and Heidi. "Wait up!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Kyle." Betty spoke, seeing her friend

"Can we talk?" He asked "In private?"

"Yeah, of course. Be right back, guys." Betty answered, going with Kyle

"OMG, Kyle and Betty are talking." One of the girls squeed

"They're friends." Heidi rolled her eyes "She did JUST say she'd be Butter's girlfriend."

With Kyle and Betty, the two were out of the way to talk.

"So...You're Butters' 'girlfriend' now?" Kyle asked "Seriously?"

"Well...Yeah. I am." Betty answered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Kyle sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I don't want to sound like Fat-Ass.' He thought before composing himself. "Just...WHY? You said you where just doing this to 'try it out' and have fun... Now you're leading Butter's on?"

"I'm not TRYING to lead him on, it's just happened. Also, Butters has been driven through SHIT for YEARS. I'm just trying to help him." Betty answered "And if it means being his girlfriend, then fine."

"I...Kenny...Jeez." Kyle sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah...Just trust me, Kyle." Betty answered

"Okay. I trust you. Just...be kind." Kyle answered "Butter's IS our friend."

"I know." Betty answered. "It'll be fine."

Kyle nodded, rubbing his forehead

*Time skip*

Stan and Wendy were walking back home, hand in hand; kind of dorky but it was endearing for them

Stan was swinging their arms back and forth with a goofy grin while Wendy laughed at his antics

"You're such a kid." Wendy teased playfully, laughing at him

"Does that... I almost made a Cartman joke." Stan started and blinked before he pouted "See what you made me do."

"I didn't mean it viciously. I like that you've still got a bit of 'silly' in you." Wendy explained

"I know." He nodded

"Oh, here's my house." Wendy spoke

"Yeah...See you tomorrow?" Stan asked

"At the bus stop." Wendy kissed his cheek and headed to her house

"Just a kiss on the lips?!" He called after her playfully, Wendy closing the door instead of replying

"Love you too." Stan chuckled with a sigh.

'I love my girl.' Stan thought as he went to his friend's house

He knocked for a second and waited

"Coming. Oh, hello Stanley." Mrs Broflovski spoke, opening the door

"Hi, Mrs B. Is Kyle here?" Stan asked

"That he is." She nodded

"Great, um...Can I come in?" Stan asked

"Yes, of course. Kyle, Stan's here." Mrs Broflovski called up

Stan walked in with a laugh, seeing Kyle's younger brother

"Heya Ike. How's it going?" Stan asked

Ike was about ten years old, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. Messy black hair and sitting watching Terrance and Phillip reruns.

"Good." He shrugged

"I hope you've finished your homework young man." Mrs Broflovski asked

"Yes mum, I've done it." Ike sighed, looking bored

"Good boy." Mrs B answered

"Hey, Stan." Kyle came down

"Hey bro/Kyle." Stan and Ike responded, Stan giving him a fist bump

"Ready to tear up the gaming world?" Kyle asked

"Duh." Stan nodded "Let's do this bro."

"Don't spend too long up there. You've got to clean your room." Mrs Broflovski spoke

"Yes, mum." Kyle answered as the two friends headed upstairs

"You STILL haven't cleaned your room, dude?" Stan asked

"I...Just haven't gotten around to it. That's all, ha-ha-ha..." Kyle laughed nervously, as he opened his door

And...Stan just froze. Kyle's room looked like that an 'Eric Cartman' bomb had been dropped on it. Junk food wrappers, clothes all over the place...The only habitable spot was his computer desk. "A-Y-Wh-What is this?"

"I told you I haven't gotten around to it." Kyle admitted.

"Jesus Christ, man..." Stan groaned. "Ever hear of a bin?"

"Yeah...But it's full." Kyle answered.

Stan sighed at Kyle. "Two minutes." And he went downstairs.

"Wait, what?" Kyle asked as Stan came back with a large roll of black bin bags.

"Start throwing shit out." Stan answered sternly. "I'm not letting you become a hoarder like me."

"Dude, it's not that bad." Kyle argued

"Kyle. We sort this. Quicker we get to killing trolls." Stan answered seriously.

"Fine." Kyle rolled his eyes

The two got to work, beginning to clean up the room. Since there was two of them, it was done relatively quickly.

Well, as quick as could be with HOW messy it was

"Really dude? A smoothies cup?" Stan asked, holding the busted mug up

"Chuck it." Kyle answered

Stan nodded and threw it away

It took a few minutes, but they had managed to clear a good portion of the room and chucked out the rubbish. "Right, that's that." Stan panted

"NOW can we play some games?" Kyle asked

"Definitely." Stan nodded

"Finally." He groaned

The two friends sat down at the computer and booted up their game. It was time to own some trolls.

"Hey, top right." Kyle spoke while his sight was intense on his screen

"I got it." Stan answered, shooting at an enemy." Head shot."

"Nice." Kyle answered before his character was shot in the arm. "Oh, what the hell?"

Seconds later his character died, seemingly by a glitch

"OH! Mother-fucker!" Kyle groaned. "What the hell?"

Stan shrugged, snickering

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch." Kyle growled, picking up his controller and got ready for 'Gamer's revenge'.

His mind was made up, his brain in top gear

"Kick ass, bro." Stan commented, going in, next to him

"Thanks."

The two friends continued their battle while we pan over to Wendy.

She was currently in the pharmacy, nothing major to worry about, just getting some aspirin.

She hadn't been feeling the best the last few days

She figured that she needed some medicine.

"That should be it." She yawned gently, going to the counter.

"Morning." The cashier spoke

"Morning." She nodded

"Just these today?" The cashier asked

"Uh-huh." Wendy nodded

The beeps continued before Wendy noted a delivery-person going out with boxes of condoms.

"What's going on?"

"Faulties. Had to be repossessed." The cashier answered.

"'Faulties'? What was the fault?" Wendy asked in worry

"What do you think? Some dickhead poked holes in the product." The cashier answered

"... Holes?" Wendy blinked and gasped gently, her face doing pale

"Yeah, that's what people who bought them are saying. Is this all?" The cashier asked

"N.. no." She mumbled

"Okay then, what else?" The cashier asked almost lazily.

"... Pregnancy tests." She mumbled

"Oh..." The cashier frowned and felt bad from being asked that.

*With Kenny*

Kenny, or rather Betty, was waiting for Butter's to be finished with the nurse

Butters was beaten up quite badly for becoming Betty's boyfriend

Yeah, she shouldn't have trusted those people

'Fucking dick-heads.' Betty thought angrily

Soon Butter's walked out with a smile and bandaged up

"S-Sorry I took so long." Butters apologised, giving a smile. "Took a bit longer than expected."

"Don't apologise." Betty answered, frowning at his injuries and rubbing his cheek gently

"Heh...Guess it's just my fault for asking you to be my girlfriend. N-Not that I'm regretting it." Butters answered, quickly explaining at the end

"It isn't your fault." She urged

"Thanks...Um...C-Can I hold your hand?" Butters asked

"Okay." Betty nodded happily

So, both Butters and Betty held hands.

Betty just thought that this was enough for now, all things considered

"Let's go out." She smiled happily

"O-Oh, okay." Butters blushed

Betty smiled, while noticing Butters gave going to 'her' backside

'This...This feels weird.' Betty thought, while blushing 'But not bad... Why?'

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

Cooperjordan: No, you got it pretty much figured out.

 **Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Cooperjordan: In this case? Yep, you're right.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

At the Testaburger house, Wendy was in the bathroom, she had a pregnancy kit in her hand. She was petrified about the answer, she and Stan were VERY sexually active

And all the condom's they had used were from that store

'Oh god, oh god, oh god...This can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening!' She thought in a panic

She was too scared to even try the test

'Oh god...Am-Am I? No, no I can't be...Stan.' She thought, shaking and crying 'What do I do?'

*With Stan and Kyle*

Stan and Kyle were taking five minutes off from the computer. "So, how're things with Wendy?" Kyle asked

"Frigging awesome, thanks." Stan answered "She can be so thirsty."

''Thirst'...Oh god.' Kyle thought before he realised. "Dang it." Facepalming and smirked

Stan just chuckled and smiled. "Yeah, it's great."

"Kyle, Stan; how're you both?" Mrs Broflovski asked

"We're good, mum." Kyle answered

"We're good, Mrs B." Stan added "We cleaned Kyle's room."

"What, what, what?" Mrs Broflovski gasped hearing that.

"Mum, don't blow a gasket." Kyle rolled his eyes "We JUST cleaned my room."

"I know, I know. I'm just shocked and amazed." Mrs Broflovski answered

"Mum." He frowned

"Are you going back upstairs?" Kyle's mum asked

"Thinking about it." Stan nodded

"Okay. Want some snacks?" She asked

"Love some." Kyle answered.

"Sure...Oh, hang on. I got a text." Stan answered, feeling his phone vibrate.

"Text?" Kyle blinked

"Who's it from?" Kyle's mother asked

"Wendy. Excuse me." Stan answered, going outside

"Hello?" He asked as he called her

Wendy was sniffing on the other end. "S-Stan."

"Wendy? Babe? What's wrong?" Stan asked, panicking as he didn't hear Wendy this upset in ages.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Stan I-I just...Please come over. I need you, please." Wendy cried.

"Okay." He nodded in concern

"I love you." Wendy whispered

"I love you too." Stan responded. "Sorry Kyle I-I gotta-"

"Go, man. Wendy's more important." Kyle answered in understanding

Stan nodded and ran off

'Oh god, Wendy. What's happened? Don't be hurt!' He thought, assuming the worst, running to her house.

Luckily the town was rather small

Stan quickly arrived at Wendy's house, panting heavily before banging on Wendy's door. "Wah...Wend...Wendy..." He panted

Soon the door opened and a crying Wendy basically jumped into his arms

"Oof! Wendy, Wendy, what's wrong?" Stan asked, catching his breath back. He held her close, rubbing her back

"Stan...Oh god." She cried.

'Shit. What the hell happened? Did I do something? Did something happen?' Stan thought in worry

He took her inside cautiously

They sat down, Stan held her close while she was slowly stopping crying.

He rubbed her back, soothing her

"Wendy...What's wrong? You can talk to me." Stan asked

"It...It's something huge." Wendy answered, wiping her eyes "I... I might be pregnant."

Stan's eyes widened in shock. Did he just hear that right? WAS Wendy pregnant? It couldn't be. They wore protection, it SHOULDN'T have happened.

"There... Holes in condoms." She cried gently

"What? Holes in the-? Oh my god..." Stan gasped, dawning on him. "Who? How?"

"No idea." She cried "Someone had been sabotaging stock for a few weeks, they said."

"Jesus...I...A BABY?" He whispered intensely "I...I just-"

"I MIGHT be pregnant." She mumbled "I... I've been too scared to do the test."

"I...I'm here. Okay? We'll do it together." Stan answered

She nodded, hugging his arm

"You ready now, or...shall we cuddle a little?" Stan asked

"Please... Hold me for a bit longer." She whispered

"As long as you want." Stan answered sadly, though he tried to be reassuring. 'Oh god...Why did this have to happen? A BABY of all things.'

'WHY?'

*With Kenny/Betty*

Betty and Butter's where laughing as they walked along the lakeside

"Wow, this is great." Butters smiled

"Yeah, it kinda is." Betty nodded

"S-So, do you come here often?" Butters asked

"Round the lakeside?" Betty asked. "Sometimes."

Butter's nodded and did the unthinkable as he kissed Betty's cheek

Betty blushed, feeling the kiss still on her cheek. Honestly, that caught her off guard, she didn't expect Butters to be that bold at this time.

Well, bold for Butters. It wasn't like he'd try and kiss her lips or ask for sex or anything

In fact...it was innocent. It was enough for him at this point in time.

Heck it was cute that this was him being 'bold'

"S-Sorry. I just-" Butters blushed, getting flustered

"It's okay." Betty answered tightening her hand gently

While also wondering what she should do

'Hmm...What am I gonna do? I don't want to scare the guy off.' Betty thought

... Before she took a deep sigh and kissed Butter's on the lips

"HMM?" Butters blinked in shock, feeling his lips being kissed upon

Having a pretty 'girl' kiss her

"Ah..." Butters blushed as his head turned into a tomato from feeling his heart flutter

"Did you like it?" Betty asked shyly, not really looking at him

THUMP!

Butters was lying on his back, eyes dizzy and his head flushed

"Gah! Butters!" She yelled in worry

*Time Skip*

The two were returning to town, Betty supporting Butters

'Thank god for fight school.' Kenny thought, thinking back when they were kids

"You doing better?" Betty asked

"Uh...Did I faint?" Butters asked

"Yes you did." 'She' nodded

"Oh...I'm sorry. I...I haven't been kissed by a girl for a while." Butters admitted

"I'm sorry." She flinched lightly

"It's okay...It felt a little weird though." Butters admitted

"Of course." Betty nodded

"Sorry." Butters apologised again.

"It's okay." She smiled, even as she blushed

"H-Hey, we're back in town." Butters commented

"Yeah, is this your house?" Betty asked, though she knew it was

"I... Yeah but my parents are out and I'm not supposed to go in when they are out or I'll be grounded." He said nervously

"...The fuck kinda parents do you have that they'll ground you over that?" Betty asked

'I need to make him more confident and cheer him up... Oh... Fuck me.' Kenny thought before he groaned, realising what he had to do

"So...What should we do?" Butters asked

"This way." She urged, dragging him off

"Wh-H-Hey wait. Where're we going?" Butters asked, being dragged off

The two ran into an alley, Betty making sure no one could see them before she dropped to her knees

'Never thought I'D be the one doing this.' Kenny thought

"B-Betty, what're you-?" Butters gulped and asked in shock

"Just...Just don't judge this." Betty answered

"I've never done this before... But you need it." She said, speaking the truth as she undid his belt and freed him from his boxers

"I-You...HMM!" He covered his eyes in shock, seeing his dick free and in Betty's hand.

Luckily for Betty, Butters wasn't overly big, but he wasn't small...He was average.

'Shit...I've come this far.' Kenny thought. 'Think of a tootsie pop, think of a tootsie pop.'

Betty leaned forward and kissed the tip, slowly swirling her tongue around the head

Butters froze up, feeling Betty's lips and tongue tease his cock-head was a new experience, he seized up and began to pant.

"Hmm?" Betty asked before stopping. "Guess it does."

"But...Try and enjoy it." Betty responded, continuing the blowjob...And trying not to be repulsed by it.

... and she wasn't, she was surprised to find she actually enjoyed the taste and was actually getting hard 'What the hell?' she thought, before shrugging and just getting to it. It tasted good, why not just enjoy it?

"Oh Betty." Butters moaned lightly, almost cutely

Betty smiled, kissing the head one last time before pulling back "How about this?" She asked as she pushed his penis against his stomach/shirt and began to lick and suck small spots on his cock, working from the base and slowly going to the tip

"G... Gee wilikers it feels good." He whimpered

'Enjoy it Butters.' she thought, focusing on just under the tip. Her cock was throbbing now, almost painfully. She reached a hand under her jeans and underwear and began to jerk herself off, Butter's thinking she was fingering herself

"You... You're so pretty." He praised as he moaned

'So cute.' Betty thought, now taking the cock back into her mouth only this time she began to bob her head as Butters gasped and moaned. She gagged lightly as she was not use to it, the tip of Butters penis pressing against the back of her throat lightly. But she wanted to keep going, she could feel the penis twitching in her mouth

"My Weiner's gonna explode!" Butters moaned before he suddenly came

"Hmmmmmm." Betty moaned around his cock, cumming in her hand as she swallowed his seed

Betty pulled back as she looked up at him. "How was it?" She smiled

"Yeah." Butters nodded, clearly looking happier and calmer

"Good." Betty answered, wiping the cum from her lips and stood up. "I wanted you to like it Butters. I'll see you later." She smiled before walking away

"I...B-Bye." Butters waved, his lower waist still exposed.

*With Kyle*

Kyle sighed, relaxing on his bed

'What a day...' Kyle sighed gently almost dozing off.

"I'll say..." A seductive woman's voice whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Oh no...Oh god, not again." Kyle groaned, trying to ignore the voice and closed his eyes...but he could feel and hear her clearer than before.

In fact, he was sure he could almost see a person

"Oh...Shit, oh shit, oh shit." He whispered, almost seeing the full outline, but it was like trying to see a person through fog. Could tell they were there but couldn't see them fully

He opened his eyes and saw a strange woman there, hovering over him

She had wavy blue hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, holding back D-Cup breasts.

... But there was something strange about her

Something alluring and not human.

"Hello, Kyle." The woman smiled, in an almost ghostly voice

"... You are real?" He gulped

"Quite real." The woman nodded, slowly lying next to him, her hands stroking against his body

He shuddered, unable to move

"You're very warm...It's nice." She began to kiss his neck and trace down his body

"Ah." He shuddered

"My, my...Very handsome..." The woman mused, gently grasping his cock under his jogging trousers.

"Gah!" His hips bucked

"Shh...It's okay. I'm just finishing what we began in the library." The woman smiled, kissing his cheek.

"W... What?" He whispered lightly

"I was going to give you a blowjob, remember? I want to finish." The woman smiled, sopping the handjob and crawled down to his cock, licking her lips

"This will be good." She grinned, removing his pants

"Oh my god!" Kyle squeaked before he felt his boxers being removed and his cock exposed.

The woman smiled licking her lips, kissing and teasing Kyle's cock-head until it was erect.

"Hmm... Tastes good." She purred

Kyle mewed gently, biting his lower lip as he felt his cock being sucked upon by this strange woman. But honestly, he was loving it.

It felt like heaven!

'Oh god! This is beyond real! I-I can't! I can't hold back!' Kyle thought before climaxing in the woman's mouth

The strange girl swallowed it all and moaned with a smile

"Oh my god...Who are you?" Kyle panted, looking at her.

"I am the queen of monsters, Quashimalamorphemana XXVI." she purred "Call ms Kala for short."

"...Kala sounds good." Kyle admitted, laughing awkwardly. "Wait 'Queen'?" He blinked

"Of course. Do you not remember the 'boss' of your 'game'?" She scoffed

Kyle's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. "Oh my, Yahweh..." He gasped, almost getting hard again

Remember the final boss of the game and how much he had fapped to her "Wait... You don't look right." He frowned

"How do you mean? You mean, I'm less monstrous?" Kala asked

"Well... You look human with blue hair." he blinked "You were different in the game."

"Of course I was." Kala answered. "But I would also not fit in this bed in my true form."

"That is true." Kyle nodded "So...How did you get here? Where're you from?"

"A portal. My world, what you call your 'game' is real." Kala answered

"Holy shit." Kyle gasped.

"Yes...And since you've pleasured yourself to me so often...well...It's given me more than enough incentive." Kala smiled, kissing his cock. "To see what this world has to offer."

"And...What's your verdict?" Kyle gulped, feeling his cock being pleased.

"At this point? VERY nice." Kala purred gently

"Good to know." Kyle gulped.

"Kyle? Are you still up?" Ike's voice spoke

"Oh crap!" Kyle whispered in shock

"It's okay, don't worry." Kala smiled, winking at him

Before turning see through

"Err...Okay?" Kyle answered, pulling his trousers up. "What is it, Ike?" Kyle called out

"We're getting ready for dinner." Ike responded

"O-Okay." Kyle answered

"What're you doing?" Ike opened the door and saw his brother

"DON'T!" Kyle panicked

"What? You're just lying on your bed. Jeez, don't be weird." Ike answered, leaving.

"How?" Kyle asked Kala

"I'm invisible to all but you." Kala smiled. "Well...Until you WANT me to appear to them. Or I want to be visible to them."

"Good to know." Kyle gulped and nodded

She nodded, watching him get out of bed

'Hmm...what a fine ass.' She thought lustfully

*with Cartman*

Cartman was sweating heavily on his living room settee, he had just come back from his walk from school...Yesterday.

"Fucking...Long...Walk..." He griped as he gasped for air

He nearly collapsed in front of his door, groaning

It took his mother, three body-builders and a mini fork-lift to lift him to the living room.

Yeah, he was a 'bit' overweight

Before long, he passed out in front of the TV and drifted to sleep.

"Thanks for the compensation Mrs Cartman." The body-builders walked out, half-dressed in their trousers putting their shirts on.

"No problem. I thoroughly enjoyed it." Mrs Cartman answered as they left...she sounded exhausted.

But also super happy

Don't need any more than that explanation to work it out.

With the body-builders leaving with their fork-lift, Cartman kept on sleeping, unaware of his mother's antics.

Cartman was sleeping deeply, at peace

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Review:**

Shadowkanji: It's South Park. Things go from zero to a hundred pretty damn quickly.

 **Here's a review answered by our GreyKing46**

Shadowkanji: This is Kenny. The guy who chased after girls in anyway. And when he dressed as Princess Kenny was flashing 'his boobs' every chance he had.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Stan was still at Wendy's house. The two of them were sitting in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate in their hands...It was all they could think of at this point. "Ready?" he asked her gently

"No...You?" Wendy responded, holding an unboxed pregnancy test in her hand

"Not really." He gulped as he held her hand. "But...I'm with you." He kissed her gently

"Okay...Here we go." Wendy inhaled deeply for courage and headed to the toilet to do what needed to be done.

Stan, all HE could do was to wait

'Oh god...I-I might be a dad.' He thought, almost punishing himself. But how could he know? How could he know that some dickhead broke condoms?

... He was going to find and kill that dickhead!

Inside the bathroom, Wendy had finished peeing on the stick, she was biting her bottom lip in worry. This was going to change a lot of things.

'Oh god...What are we going to do? If this changes...Our lives...Our whole lives.' She thought in distress.

She clenched her eyes and her hand, holding the pregnancy test tightly, praying that it would show her the colour she wanted.

That it would be yellow, white or... Heck, she could handle red!

Yellow would mean she was fine

White meant she was not pregnant, just that she had some sort of cycle problem

Red would mean she had an infection and would need to see a doctor

While Blue meant pregnant

'Please...PLEASE!' She cracked open her eyes, her vision coming back into view.

She saw the white of the handle.

Then the pink of her hand.

Then she saw the screen.

Blue

Wendy was frozen.

She could barely breathe.

The one colour she didn't want...Blue.

She was pregnant.

She.

Was.

Pregnant

She felt her hands shake in frustration, sadness and hatred. She threw the test across the bathroom where it cracked the small mirror.

"Wendy?!" Stan called

"FUCK! Fucking! GOD!" She cried

"Wendy!" Stan opened the door, seeing her holding her head almost tearing her hair out.

He ran up to her, hugging her tightly

Stan didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what the answer to the test was...He just held his girlfriend. He knew what happened.

He cried and held her close, he had to do his best

'Oh, Babe...' He thought sadly. He'd have to try and figure this out with her.

*with Kenny*

Kenny was back at home, he was out of his 'Betty costume' and taking a shower. He honestly didn't know what all of that was.

He did not know why he... He LIKED that?

He often dreamed of girls with big soft breasts, nestling into him like they were pillows.

Heck he has fucked a few guys

So...He was Bisexual? Was that it?

'Am I?' he thought

'If I am...No. Can't be. I mean...Bi-CURIOUS I guess but...Jesus...What the hell is wrong with me?' Kenny thought

He slammed his head against the wall gently

'Fuck...!' He groaned as he turned the shower off.

He began to get dressed, grumbling

"The hell am I gonna do?" He asked himself, drying his hair

"I promised to be Butters' 'girlfriend' but I'm not a girl. But I did like spending time with him, he is my friend. And sucking him off was kinda nice. But I like girls. And I liked dressing up as Betty. And... GAH!"

As he groaned, he slumped to the tattered mattress that was his bed and growled into his pillow.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Huh? Who is it?" Kenny asked

"K-Kenny, are you okay?" Karen, Kenny's sister's voice, responded

"Not dressed!" He called nervously

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to know if you're okay." Karen answered

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." Kenny lied, trying to keep Karen at arm's length at the minute.

At least until HE knew what was going on

'Sorry, Karen...I just need some time.' He thought

*with Butters*

Butters was back at home, using the spare key his parents hid under a plant-pot to enter back home. He was taking this new found courage that Betty gave him, and defy his parents' rule.

... Oh god he was so happy!

"Oh boy, ah jeez..." He whispered, heading to his room "I have a pretty girlfriend!"

He landed on his bed and laughed happily, hugging his pillow. He couldn't believe his luck.

She was so pretty and amazing!

If he didn't mess up, maybe things could go further. But right now, this was nirvana for him.

'I wonder what it would be like to dress in pretty cloths.' Butters thought

"Hmm? Where did THAT come from?" He asked himself, not that he was worried

"Hmm...Might be nice." Butters whispered

Butters soon heard his front door open and close. His parents were back

His skin paled for a second before he gathered his courage

He breathed slowly and exhaled. He could do this.

He could do this

"BUTTERS!" his dad yelled

"Yes?" Butters responded calmly, though still worried

He walked out of his room and downstairs. He looked calm, unmoving

"Why the HELL are you here before us?" His father snapped at him

"Because I-" Butters began to answer before being immediately interrupted

"DON'T you DARE talk back to me!" His father snapped

"But, dad; you just said-" Butters responded, having no clue why his dad snapped back at him for answering his question

"There you go again! Interrupting me! You are GROUNDED!" His father responded, almost shaking the house down

SNAP

That was the last straw.

Butters' fist clenched and shook

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're-"

"SHUT UP, YOU HATEFUL OLD MAN!" Butters yelled, silencing his father "SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF!"

Butters' father was taken aback by his son's defiance, falling back on his flabby ass in shock.

It was like his life was thrown upside down!

He didn't know what to say, his wife was shocked to see her son stand up to her husband.

Butters was fuelled by the adrenaline he felt. But now, it was leaving him...He was coming back down

So he took off running

Out of the house. He wasn't going to stare there, not after what just happened

So he was running

He didn't know where to run too, so he just headed to town. Not paying attention to where he was going.

He just ran

Before long, Butters came to a stop. Panting heavily in the Colorado air, he had landed up at the Community Centre. He didn't know how or why...but it was a good place to stop.

So he walked inside

'Well...Better here than the streets.' He thought going inside and sitting on the bleachers to calm down.

*Elsewhere*

Cartman grumbled as he awoke, finding himself at his job... At the pharmacy

"Huh? Oh...Right. Work. Meh." He grumbled, using his walker to get around. He was doing a stock take, seeing what was there

'Okay...Pills, pills, powder...Ooh...What've we here?' Cartman thought seeing the stock. 'More of those stupid ring things?'

"Well...Better fix that." He spoke, getting a pin from the tack board and started to pierce them

"Heh, heh, heh...Dumb fucking things." He mumbled to himself. as he must've pierced about fifteen or twenty of them.

"Cartman, are you taking stock?" The owner of the pharmacy spoke through to the back room.

"Yes!" Cartman called through loudly

"Good, then you can put some products on the shelves." The owner answered

Cue Carman complaining

"Don't argue. I have to pull my weight around too." The owner walked in, carrying boxes herself

"Suck my cock, bitch!" He snapped

Those words caused the owner to freeze in place and slam down the box in her arms onto a counter. "Say. That. Again." She seethed through her teeth.

"Oh, okay. *a-a-ahem*" Cartman cleared his throat. "Suck. My cock. Bitch!" He finished up

The owner snarled, glaring at Cartman, before she reached under the table and began to stroke his cock

Or...what was left of his cock under those huge rolls of fat.

"Hmm...Ah! Oh yeah." Cartman moaned, feeling his chub getting rubbed

"You dirty, pathetic pervert." The boss growled as she squeezed just a BIT too tightly and walked away

"HNN! M-My balls!" Cartman squealed and fell to the floor, cradling his balls

The owner snorted and walked away

"F-Fuckin' bitch." He whispered

*With Kyle*

Kyle returned to his room after dinner, feeling awkward

'Oh man...this feels REALLY fucking awkward.' Kyle thought as he locked his door behind him

"Have fun?" The monster queen smirked sexily

"It...It was dinner. It's fine." Kyle answered, turning around and saw Kala lying on his bed, wearing sexy thin lingerie.

"Thank you." She nodded

"...God, you're fucking sexy." Kyle almost drooled, seeing her in that attire.

"Oh, why thank you." She smiled happily

"I...Um, just...just wondering. Can...Can we-?" Kyle gulped seeing her.

"Fuck? Of course." She nodded

"I was gonna say 'cuddle' but...Okay!" Kyle smiled, going to his drawers and got a box of condoms out.

"Wait." She warned

"What, why? I thought-" Kyle began to speak

"Not those." She pointed to the box "They are damaged. Besides, I do not like the feel of those."

"Oh...Um...Okay. Wait, 'damaged'? Like they're broken?" Kyle asked. "Oh jeez...Okay. I-I won't use these." Kyle answered

"Pin prick holes." She nodded

"What? All of them? Shit!" Kyle frowned and threw them away. "Damn it."

"Why do you have so many, anyway?" She asked

"I...Um...Well...It feels better with a condom than JUST my hand." Kyle admitted nervously.

"Okay." She nodded

"Sorry, I guess I must seem like a weirdo." Kyle answered, blushing gently

"Not at all." She purred

"Hmm...Can...Can we still cuddle?" He asked, straightening up

"Why? We don't need the rubber." She said, spreading her legs

"Hmm!" Kyle squeaked, seeing Kala's bare pink pussy before him...He had only seen this in porn before.

His pants only felt like they were hurting him, he was so hard

He covered his cock with his hands and leaned forward from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. All people do this. It's normal." Kala smiled, helping him back and kissed his cheek "After all, I am offering myself to you."

"I...I've never done this before." Kyle admitted

"Then I'll guide you." Kala whispered

She reached down and freed him so he was naked from the waist down

"My gods...You're big." She smiled, seeing his cock stand erect and resting on her cheek, feeling its warmth

"I almost forgot." She purred, talking about how she had just been sucking him off an hour or so ago

"I...It hasn't been THAT l-l-AH!" Kyle moaned, feeling her lips and tongue work their magic again.

His eyes where already rolling up, loving the feeling

Kala moaned gently, feeling her pussy getting wet as she played with herself as she took Kyle's cock into her mouth

She effortlessly took the entire length into her mouth and sucked, her tongue playing with the head

"K-Kala...I...I'm gonna...cum!" He whispered, holding her head on his cock, flooding her mouth as she swallowed it all.

Kala moaned and swallowed it all, a bit upset he didn't give her a good warning. She wanted his cum on her face!

"Oh my god...That was...Great." Kyle panted, looking lovingly at her.

"Hmm." Kala smiled, pulling her head off his cock with an audible 'pop'. "I'm glad; are you ready?" She purred

"Yeah." He nodded quickly

"Then...Mount me." She smiled, lying back on his bed, exposing herself to him.

Kyle nodded and crawled atop her, hard once more

"You...You look so beautiful." Kyle whispered, sliding into Kala's pussy, feeling her moist warm walls hug his cock. Kyle wasn't a virgin anymore.

"Oh fuck." He moaned in pure wonder

"How is it? My pussy." Kala moaned gently, feeling Kyle's cock inside of her

"So good." He moaned

"Then use me as much as you want." Kala smiled, letting her breasts bounce under Kyle's chest.

"Fuck!" He moaned happily

Both Kala and Kyle panted, kissing each other as they fucked, until Kyle gave his second climax of the session and stopped, he was spent for the day.

Kala pouted, not liking it ended so soon

"S-Sorry...Just...three times...In one day. I...I'm not used to it." Kyle apologised. "I can get better."

"We'll practice EVERY day." Kala accepted the apology. "I'll enjoy every second."

Kyle nodded, falling asleep

'Sleep, my mate. We have EVERY day for this.' Kala smiled, gently stroking his head.

*Elsewhere*

At Tweek Bros. Coffee, Tweek was sampling a new blend for his family...Which was extremely difficult for two reasons.

Firstly: Since they made Tweek force drink a LOT of coffee, he was more hyper than usual.

Secondly: He was given a better pay check since reaching employment age.

But mostly Tweek was nervous, as Craig wanted to talk to him after work.

"Oh jeez, oh god! *Slurp* GAH! It just tastes bland!" Tweek flinched and jerked about, hyped up on coffee.

Tweek was a blonde spiky haired boy, wearing a green button messy shirt, that was just messily put on, blue jeans and black trousers; covering his front was a white apron with the logo for 'Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse'.

"Hey Tweek, you okay babe?" Craig asked as he walked in

"GAAAHHH! C-Craig! I...I'm not. These freaking coffees! They're all the same! Bitter, bland! I can't take it!" Tweek snapped due to the coffee, pulling his hair in worry.

"Hey hey babe, calm down." Craig frowned and hugged him lightly to try and calm him down

"I can't! I just-FUCK!" Tweek panted. "I need a break."

"Okay." He nodded

The two boys sat down to the side, Tweek put his mug of coffee down and was jittery from all the caffeine.

"You feeling better?" Craig asked

"Yeah...Yeah, kinda. Just...god, I need a break. Between working here and school, I don't have any 'me time'...Or...Y-You know." Tweek answered

"It's fine." Craig assured

"You're the best." Tweek sighed in relief. "So...Wh-What're you doing here?"

"Well, a couple of reasons. Mainly I wanted to see you." Craig answered

"Oh." He blushed

"Yeah, cause...The only time I get to see you is at school and that's no fun. Plus...I've had an idea for the two of us." Craig continued

"What is it?"

"Well...There are some girls who like gay guys, right?" Craig began to speak

"I guess." Tweek shrugged. "What're you getting at?"

"Threesomes." He shrugged

"Th-Threesomes?" Tweek jerked up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Craig answered

"Wouldn't we be cheating or lying to anyone?" Tweek asked

"Not really. We'd ask them. We'd ask if they want to be a part of it." Craig answered "Then we get to nail some chicks."

"Really? Y-You think they'd be into it?" Tweek asked

"Of course! Girls LOVE 'gay' guys." Craig encouraged

"Well...Maybe we CAN try it?" Tweek responded.

"Awesome!" Craig grinned

"But...Un-until then...Can I get another hug?" Tweek asked

"Sure." Craig answered, doing just that.

... And felt something poking his thigh

"You hard right now?" Craig asked

"Maybe." Tweek admitted

"Well...I guess we can make out for a bit." Craig admitted, rubbing Tweek's back gently "Okay?"

"Sure!" Tweek smiled, kissing Craig on his lips.

The two boys fumbled in the coffee shop's back room for a little bit, just holding each other. Nothing over the top, but it was a good stress reliever for Tweek.

They had never really done 'it'. Honestly they had, at first, done the relationship thing as a way to get everyone to leave them alone but over time they just... Fit together. They worked well together and liked spending time together

"You REALLY like kissing, don't you?" Craig joked lightly, breaking the kiss

Tweek nodded, shaking. He was on the edge already

"Hey, hey...Calm down. Okay? I'm here." Craig smiled.

With one more kiss Tweek moaned and came in his pants

"Whoops. Guess that happened." Craig answered

"Ohh...! S-So embarrassing!" Tweek blushed, covering his face

"Don't worry, it's cute." Craig praised before he grinned "Hey, you said that coffee is bland right?"

"Yeah. It's like I can't taste the difference anymore. My parents don't get it!" Tweek answered

"Well, I've got an idea." Craig grinned evily as he grabbed a cup while reaching for Tweek's pants

"Wh-What're you-? AH!" Tweek asked feeling his pants being pulled down, while also feeling his boyfriend's fingers brush against his cock gently

Craig was scraping off the semen from Tweek's now soft member and getting it into the coffee

"There. Let THEM taste test this." He smiled, holding the mug up

"Mr Tweek!" He called out, doing up Tweek's pants quickly

"Craig, wait!" Tweek squeaked in worry, but keeping quiet as his dad came in

"Yes? Oh, what's this?" Mr Tweak asked. "Oh, is this the new coffee?"

"Yeah, try some." Craig answered, passing it over.

"Alright, sure." Mr Tweak answered, drinking it.

'OH, GOD!' Tweek jerked in worry, but was silent

"Hmm..." Mr Tweak smacked his lips, savouring the taste. "It is so delicious." He smiled

"What?" Tweek gasped

"Glad you like it." Craig answered.

"Yes, I do. Tweek, you can go home with your boyfriend. Good job son." Mr Tweak answered

"Th-Thanks dad. C-Come on!" Tweek pulled Craig away quickly, wanting to get out of there before anything happened.

He ran as fast as he could

'Crapcrapcrapcrap!' Tweek thought as they ran back to his house, all the while Craig was laughing

"Oh that was fucking awesome!" Craig laughed

"Craig! You...You-!" Tweek tried to get the words out

"Oh come on Tweek, that was hilarious!"

"You-!" Tweek huffed, red-cheeked from running before kissing Craig on his lips again

Craig gasped a bit and returned the kiss

Breaking the kiss, Tweek looked into Craig's eyes. "Best. Boyfriend. Ever." He panted

... And Craig began to laugh

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

Reviews:

Hero of the Multiverse: Oh he will. Well, yeah; we kinda hate Butters' dad cause he's a psychotic asshole.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Over with Stan and Wendy the two were still in shock at their revelation, they were going to have a baby.

... A baby

'God...the fuck are we gonna do?' Stan thought; his head in his hands while looking at the floor. 'We have NO idea what we are doing.'

Wendy looked at Stan, seeing how terrible this situation was. But SHE was even MORE petrified. She was carrying their child and they neither had the requirements to BE parents.

'Should... I get rid of it?' she thought

'I mean...People...people terminate pregnancies...But...' Wendy breathed heavily, conflicted about all of this.

She began to cry

"Huh? W-Wendy. Wendy, stop." Stan whispered, hearing his girlfriend crying and went to her to give her a reassuring hug.

"What-what're we going to do?" Wendy choked on her tears.

"I don't know." He frowned

"Wendy...We'll...We'll talk to our parents and-" Stan thought out loud "I don't know... We'll think of something."

"Stan...I'm scared." Wendy whispered

"I know, I am to."

The two held each other for a while before Wendy broke it. "Stan...What do you want to do?"

"I... Huh?" He blinked

"I...I want to be 100% open with you. No hidden things. I...I'm scared." Wendy answered

"Same." He nodded

"I...I was thinking." Wendy whispered, trying to get the words out

"About what to do?" Stan asked

"Hmm...About...About a-an..." Wendy continued but struggling

"An...Oh." Stan tried to understand but then knew what she was going to say.

"Hmm." Wendy nodded

"I... Don't want that." Stan admitted "But it's your choice."

"Stan, I...I'm scared. I mean...It's OUR-What kind of person am I to think this?" Wendy asked

"You're normal." He soothed

"I'm just scared." Wendy whispered.

Stan continued to hold Wendy, not knowing what to do. Until his phone rang and gave the two a jump scare

"GAH! Jeez...It's my dad." Stan sighed "What do I say?"

"Just...Find out what HE wants first." Wendy answered. "We'll tell our parent together."

Stan nodded and answered his phone "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy; how's it going?" Randy asked

"Hey, dad...Um, I'm just with Wendy." Stan answered

"Oh, okay. It's just that you went to Kyle's and we haven't heard from you since then. Change in plan, I guess?" He asked

"Yeah...Yeah, something like that." Stan nodded "I guess."

"Well, good to hear from you. Your mother was worried." Randy answered. "See you later."

"Bye, tell mum I'm sorry."

"I will." Randy answered, hanging up.

Stan sighed gently and hung up too. "That...that was scary."

"I know." Wendy answered. "Stan...Do...do you want a drink?"

"Please." He nodded

*With Kyle*

Kyle was playing a video game, well more to the point: the video game that Kala appeared from.

She was relaxing on her bed, watching

"Hmm..." She hummed gently, not really thinking, but imagining seeing Kyle's ass.

And all the things she could DO with Kyle

"And...this level is done." Kyle sighed and leaned back

"Very well done." Kala licked her lips

"I...Err...Sorry if I took too long." Kyle apologised

"No no, it was entertaining." She assured

"Hey um...Listen...I gotta head out for a bit, but I'll be right back." Kyle answered, getting up from his seat.

"Okay." Kala answered, looking at her fuck-buddy.

"Um...One question: what sort of condoms do you like?" He asked nervously.

"Those again?" She frowned

"I err...Just...Just thinking of you." Kyle admitted. "I mean, I...I want to treat you like a woman-I-I mean respectfully-I mean...FUCK!" Kyle tried to answer

"I said I do not like those rubber rings. It is fine." She smiled

"...That's about a half hour saved then." Kyle answered, going over to Kala and began to kiss her.

Kala and Kyle moaned gently, with the former smiling with the kiss, rubbing over Kyle's body and slowly began to strip him off while he played with her body.

His hands quickly went to her breasts

"Hmm...Ah! Kyle." Kala moaned, letting him fondle her breasts.

"You're so soft...Is it wrong that I'm almost addicted to your body?" Kyle moaned gently

"I'd be upset if you didn't." Kala smiled, letting her body grind on his.

Kyle chuckled and continued to grope Kala's body, getting hard and wanted to fuck her again

He began to kiss her body, smiling

Kala whispered into his ear. "Take me now."

That was all Kyle needed to hear

Kyle began to slide his trousers off, exposing his hard cock to her while gently rubbing it against her wet slit.

With a gentle thrust he sheathed himself

Kala gave a wordless moan, feeling his cock in her pussy. She wrapped her arms and legs around Kyle, keeping him in place while they made love.

"Fuck your Queen!" She ordered happily

"I will." Kyle began to fuck her gently, before upping speed to give her pleasure.

His hips where soon moving as fast as they could

Kala moaned as Kyle gave her continuing and loving thrusts, she wanted his hot seed in her womb

The two kissed, letting their bodies continue to mate while Kyle was getting better at enduring.

It felt SO good!

"Kala...You're getting tight." Kyle whispered into her ear.

"I am." She nodded

"I...I'm gonna hold back. Try and keep going." Kyle answered, kissing her breasts

"No, keep going. Faster!" She begged

"Okay, okay I will." He nodded, kissing her more and more, upping his speed before cumming into her pussy

Kala moaned happily

"I love you..." Kyle whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." Kala smiled

The two lovers kissed as they continued to make love

Outside Kyle's room though, was a VERY stunned Mrs Broflovski. She couldn't believe she overheard her son having sex, through the door.

She KNEW she heard a female voice. And slowly shock was replaced with rage

'Kyle Broflovski...!' She growled in rage, her hands were shaking in fury

She was so pissed!

*with Kenny*

Kenny was sleeping in bed, a copy of Playboy on his chest and his crotch covered by his sheets

However when he was reading the playboy he hadn't been thinking of those hot girls. Their faces had been replaced, in his mind, but Butters'

He was snoring gently before snorting awake, holding his head

"Oh... Morning world." He grumbled

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, when his door was knocked on. "Who is it?" He asked

"It's me, Kenny." Karen responded.

"Oh...Hey, sis." Kenny yawned "What's up?"

"It's morning, I got you up for breakfast." Karen answered

"Oh...right. Okay. I'll get up." He stretched "Be down in a minute."

"Okay." Karen answered, going to the kitchen.

'Oh, Karen...What am I gonna do?' Kenny thought while running a hand through his hair

He looked at his wardrobe, seeing the costume of 'Betty' hanging inside, even thinking of what he should do.

He could have sworn he heard Betty giggling at him but that would be stupid and weird

'What the fuck am I thinking?' He thought, getting up and dressed

... While putting Betty's cloths into a backpack

After getting dressed, Kenny headed for breakfast, seeing Karen eating a no-brand cereal

"Hey." He smiled sadly

"Hi...Are...Are you okay? You look sad." Karen responded

"Just...Just a stupid dream. That's all." Kenny answered "And rough few days at school."

"Oh...Is it to do with that new girl?" Karen asked innocently.

"Yeah." He nodded nervously

"Well...Seeing that you like girls, I guess that makes sense." Karen answered, putting her bowl in the sink

"Later." She waved and left

"Yeah...Later." Kenny waved back and sighed, slumping into his chair "Damn."

Kenny began to contemplate this whole thing...He didn't feel like who he was anymore.

He didn't know WHO he was

Was he Kenny McCormick or Betty?

He felt conflicted

Pulled in six different directions at once

"Shi~t!" He groaned

*Elsewhere*

Cartman grumbled as he arrived at work

'Fucking work, making me walk.' He thought angrily 'Bloody stupid.'

He soon arrived, to the sight of his employer working at the register.

"Hey." He grumbled

"Good morning, Mr Cartman." She answered. "You're...earlier than normal."

"Ma Mam wanted me out because the toilet guy was coming over." He grumbled

'Poor woman.' The employer sighed. "Fine, go into the back start sorting the stock."

"Whatever bitch." He grumbled but did as he was told

The woman rubbed her eyes as she continued to work, while her employee went into the back room.

"That damn boy will never change." She sighed

'Although... I COULD 'make him' change.' she thought with a grin

"Yes...I could do that." She smiled

Before she laughed evilly

In the back room, Cartman was lying on his ass from exhaustion.

And all he did was walk into the room

"I need a fuckin' rest." He groaned, wanting to fall asleep.

Heck, he did

So there he was: fallen asleep against a box of feminine products.

A kinda funny, kinda fitting sight

*With Wendy and Stan*

"You okay?" Stan asked, getting ready to leave

"I'll be fine. I think...the initial shock's over." Wendy nodded

Stan nodded and kissed her gently

"I love you." Stan smiled

"I love you too." Wendy answered

Stan then left back for his house. Closing the door behind Wendy, while leaving her alone until her parents got back.

'Bye Stan.' She thought, putting on the TV to watch something to get her mind off everything. She just needed a distraction.

The news came on, Wendy hugging herself

'What are we going to do?' She thought

*With Craig and Tweek*

The two were at the park, walking around

"This...this is nice." Tweek smiled. "We don't do this often enough."

"Yeah, I know." Craig answered, while looking for hot babes

"D-Do you think any girl will want to get with us?" Tweek asked

"Don't worry, if we just keep calm and be good, we'll be fine." Craig reassured him "We'll blow their minds."

"Well..." Tweek answered, feeling nervous before crossing his fingers. "Here's hoping."

Craig laughed and nodded with a smile

But within the frame of Tweek crossing his fingers, a young woman caught them in each other's sight.

She was a red-haired beauty with small freckles on her cheeks, wearing a white shirt with a green top, long blue jeans and black shoes, a black handbag and C-Cup breasts

"Hello." Craig smiled

"Hey there." The woman smiled

"H-Hi." Tweek waved nervously.

"What's your name?" Craig asked

"Name's 'Sophie'; who're you two?" The now named 'Sophie' asked, smiling gently at the two.

"Name's Craig."

"I-I'm Tweek."

"OH, the town's gay couple." She nodded

"Yeah, that's right." Craig smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Sophie responded

"N-Nice to meet YOU." Tweek answered nervously but a smile

"So...what're you doing here? Aside from a date?" Sophie asked

"Looking for a date." They smiled

"Oh?" Sophie perked up, seeing the two. "So...Looking for some fun with another guy? Or...Someone like me?"

"Someone VERY much like you." Craig grinned

"Well now...I hope you can treat a girl nicely." Sophie winked

"We might be out of practice." Craig shrugged "But we'll do our best."

"Awesome." Sophie smiled, she leaned in close to them. "Hope you fuck me well."

Tweek's eyes widened lightly as he started breathing quickly in excitement

"So, your place or ours?" Craig asked slyly

"Mine." She nodded

"Sweet." Tweek and Craig answered

*With Butters*

Butters was currently still in the community centre, he hadn't worked up the nerve to go back home.

Not that he minded, the place was very comfortable. Much more than home

He began to think back to the previous night, about Betty and how he gave him a blowjob...he wanted to see her again.

He was heads over heels

"Hmm~" He sighed happily, leaning back on his set up bed. "Oh Betty."

He soon felt his underpants elastic began to stretch...he looked to the sides and headed to the bathroom.

He was feeling hard

'Bathroombathroombathroom!' He thought, shutting and locking the stall he was in and took his trousers down, exposing his dick.

He wanted more of that magical feeling

So...he tried to do what he thought was right. He began to masturbate.

He moaned, imagining it was Betty's hand

He recalled her voice, almost hearing it clearly in his mind. He imagined that it was her giving him this.

That she was pleasuring him, making him feel good

'That...that's it. Betty! So good!' He thought gently, before he came into the toilet.

He panted, wanting to see her again. To... To kiss her!

He opened his eyes and sighed. Letting go of his dick and began to relax

"So good."

He leaned back and slid down to the floor. "Betty." He whispered

He soon redid his pants, planning on going out

"Okay...I'm gonna find her...I'm gonna find Betty." He spoke as he walked into town

'I can do this.' He thought...before he felt his stomach rumble. "Oh, dang it."

Looked like he had to go and get some food

"Okay, do I have my-...Awe hamburgers." Butters ferreted around for his wallet...and found that he had no money inside, save for his card.

He grumbled, not knowing what to do. However he felt joy fill him as he saw a familiar blonde

"Hey!" Betty waved, almost smiling as she saw her boyfriend

"Hey!" Butters waved back excitedly. "I was just coming to find you."

"Same." Betty smiled

'I can't believe I'm dressed like this again.' Kenny thought with a mental flinch. He tried to find Butters to see if he was okay and found out from his parents he left in the middle of the night. So he dressed up as Betty to try and find him, knowing he'd come running. He was like a puppy

"I...I-I'm glad to see you." Butters admitted. "You okay?"

"I should be asking YOU that. I went to your house." Betty answered

"Oh." He froze

"Your dad's a cunt." Betty answered simply and honestly.

"Oh jeez."

"Yeah...You hungry?" Betty asked kindly

"Yeah." Butters admitted "But I forgot my wallet at home and I'm not going back."

"Well...I found this on the front room table." Betty pulled out a wallet. "Will this work?" She smiled

"My dad's wallet." He gasped

"I'd figure we'd let that bastard pay." Betty answered

"Okay." Butters nodded, taking the wallet

"Want to grab something to eat?" She asked

"Yeah." He nodded. "My treat."

"Thank you." Betty smiled cutely, her arms behind her back tilting her head to the side

'Oh hamburgers, that is CUTE!' He blushed. 'SO cute!'

He quickly looped his arm with Betty's, going hand in hand to a restaurant. Hopefully...it would be alright.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest: It's cause Sheila's not getting her own way. We'll explain later.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Jul 18 c7 Guest: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll

~Kyle's Mom's a bitch,

She the biggest bitch in the whole wide world~

Jul 20 c1 Guest: No

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We head over to Tweek and Craig, having met a girl called Sophie. If you're confused, don't worry, it'll be explained.

Craig was using their position as a 'gay couple' to get girls into threesomes

To which Tweek was on board with, as long as they treated the girls with respect. Which they were.

They were getting ready

Sophie was currently getting ready in her bathroom, Craig and Tweek were getting undressed for her.

"C-Craig. I-I'm kinda nervous." Tweek whispered, standing in his blue boxers

"We'll be fine." Craig grinned, while wearing black briefs.

In the bathroom, Sophie was wiping off her mascara but left on her lipstick. "Alright...Let's do this, Sophie." She told herself in excitement

She was wearing a pair of black panties and bra. She pushed up her boobs slightly for emphasis and smiled. She opened the door and walked out. "Hello, boys."

"Hellloooooo nurse." Craig whistled

"Whoa...You look great!" Tweek followed

"Awe...shucks. That's sweet of you." Sophie smiled, swaying over. "You know...How about some foreplay?"

"Sure." Craig nodded, pushing Tweek forward gently

"M-Me?" Tweek blushed, being pushed into Sophie's arms. "H-Hi."

"Hi." Sophie smiled. "Hope you're not against girl kisses."

"N-No. I'm okay with that." Tweek answered nervously before he was kissed

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Tweek blushed before he held Sophie in his arms, kissing her while staining his lips with her lipstick

"Hot." Craig grinned

The two continued to kiss, Tweek getting a chub from the affection, while Craig was starting to slowly jerk off to the scene

Sophie slipped a hand under Tweek's boxers and started rubbing him

Tweek's eyes widened, but smiled, it was an incredible sensation

The sight was basically Tweek getting Frenched upon while Craig and Tweek were jerking/ getting jerked off.

"Ah! You...are a good kisser." Sophie smiled

"Thanks." Tweek panted. "I...I think I'm gonna-"

"Ah-ah. Not yet." Sophie stopped her handjob. "FAR too early."

Tweek flinched, nodding at that but he wanted to cum right there.

"How're you doing? Enjoying me teasing your boyfriend?" Sophie asked, licking her lips at Craig.

"Yes." He smiled

"Well...Why not come over?" Sophie asked, discreetly rubbing her pussy.

Craig nodded and walked over with lust in his eyes

'This is gonna be good.'

*With Butters and Betty*

The two of them were at a fast food restaurant, digging into some burgers and fries.

"This is delicious." Betty smiled, eating her burger like a 'guy'

"Hmm, yeah...You err, you must've been hungry." Butters answered, after swallowing his bite.

Betty nodded with a gentle smile

"So...um...where-where do you live?" Butters asked, trying to make conversation.

"... Just outside of town." She lied

"Oh, okay. Is it nice?" Butters asked cautiously

"Yeah, quite nice." Betty lied again.

"Sounds great. S-Sorry if I'm probing. I just...I just want us to be open and honest." Butters apologised

"It's fine. I don't mind talking." Betty reassured him while also feeling guilty

The two continued to eat until they started on the large bowl of fries between them.

They both soon grabbed the same rather long one

The two blushed, seeing that they were in a 'Lady and the Tramp' moment. They couldn't believe it.

'What should I do?' Butters thought

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' Betty thought

She slowly released the fry, trying to let Butters have it

"Thanks." Butters whispered, taking the fry and ate it, blushing

'He is so cute.' Betty thought happily

That immediately got Kenny's mind racing, was he ACTUALLY falling for Butters now? This was just driving his mind around the bend

He blinked, noticing how Butters was uncomfortable as he wiggled in his seat

"Are...are you alright?" Betty asked

"I... Yeah." He blushed

Betty raised an eyebrow, looking under the table quickly

She saw that his trousers were tight around the crotch area. 'Oh god. He's hard for me. AGAIN!'

She was so absolutely amazed at that fact

How could someone like Butters fall for HIM?

How could HE be the one Butters fell for?

"S-Sorry. I guess I'm just a fidgeter." Butters apologised for nothing again.

"It's... Fine." Betty nodded, slipping her foot from her shoe 'This is my fault. I need to help.'

"So um, what-what do you-Meep!" He asked before squeaking

He looked down to see her sock clad foot rubbing his crotch

"B-Betty!" He squeak-whispered

"Shh...Just enjoy it." She blushed

She moved her foot up and down slowly, massaging Butters through his pants

Butters nodded and just allowed what happened

He sat back gently and moaned, feeling her soft foot through his pants as she massaged him. Moving her foot up and down, using her toes to rub his tip when she pressed her entire foot against it. He didn't think it could be so good!

"B-Betty! I-I feel that thing again!" Butters whispered, trying not to grab attention.

"Cum." She nodded

"Y-Yeah...Betty!" Butters moaned and came in his pants.

Betty smiled, seeing him in bliss as she felt the wet spot against her toes

'Well...Guess all those A's in Sex Ed paid off.' Kenny thought with his smile

Betty slipped her shoe back on, smiling

"Thank you." Butters whispered, taking some more fries and quickly ate them to conceal his embarrassment.

*With Stan*

Stan was home, eating dinner silently

"So how was your day, honey?" Sharon, Stan's mother asked Shelly, Stan's sister.

"Whatever." She shrugged uncaringly

"What about you, Stan? Anything happen?" Sharon asked kindly

"No! No! Nothing!" He called nervously

"O...Kay...?" Sharon responded cautiously, sensing that he was hiding something, but didn't press it.

"Seems normal to me." Her husband Randy shrugged

The family continued their dinner, to which Shelly was subtly kicking Stan under the table...just cause.

Because she is a bitch

Stan continued to flinch, feeling his shin getting bruised

And then the bruise getting bigger. And bigger. And bigger

"I need the toilet!" Stan immediately got up and headed upstairs.

All the while, Shelly was smirking at what she did.

Stan quickly ran upstairs, going to his room than the toilet. Sitting on his bed, he rolled up his trouser leg and saw the bruise that Shelly had left. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. This ALWAYS happened! He was physically beaten up by his sister.

He groaned in pain, rubbing the bruise to try and calm the pain

"Ow..." He hissed, trying to keep it to a minimum. "... Fuck her." He grumbled

He knew he couldn't dodge dinner forever. But still he needed SOME reprieve from this abuse.

He grumbled, sighing. He hoped his kid never ended up like his sister

'God, I hope it doesn't become her.' He thought, holding his head in his hands.

It was a few minutes later, Stan was still in his room and his mother came up to find where he was.

"Stan? Stan, are you alright?" She knocked on the bathroom's door.

'Oh yeah...I forgot.' Stan thought sadly. 'How do I tell them?'

"Stan, are you in there?" His mother asked.

"I'm fine, Mum." Stan responded, still soothing his knee. Mostly lying about his situation

"What're you doing in your room?" She asked, hearing Stan's voice coming from BEHIND her.

"My phone was dying so I went to plug it in to charge." He lied

"Well, we've taken the plates away. Dessert is on the way." Sharon answered

"Be down in a second." He nodded

"Okay." Sharon answered, going downstairs.

Stan sighed and rubbed his knee. Still saddened about his bruise.

He had to get some cream out, to help soothe the pain

'Damn it, Shelly.' He frowned.

*With Kyle*

Kyle was sitting in the living room, having his mother glare down at him after overhearing her son have sex with a 'random woman'.

"Yes?" Kyle asked after an hour of his mother just glaring at him. She called him down and then just glared at him, not saying anything

"What was going on in your room?" Sheila asked.

"Nothing." Kyle shrugged

"Don't lie to me. I HEARD what was going on in that room." Sheila answered

"I was gaming mum." Kyle lied, feeling a bit nervous but there was no way his mother would have proof of his lover

"Gaming WHAT exactly? A rated M+ game?" Sheila snapped

"Yeah, that's it." Kyle nodded, lying again "A VR game."

"I-*Sigh*...I don't believe it at times...Video games nowadays." Sheila groaned "They should be banned."

"Mum, I'm old enough." Kyle answered

"Banned! All games should be banned!" She ranted

"God damn it, she's gone off the deep end." Kyle frowned "Again. Of course."

"What was that, Kyle?" Sheila asked, turning around after her rant.

"Nothing." He laughed nervously

"Hmm...Go to your room. I've got work to do." Sheila answered

Kyle nodded and ran for his life

'Jesus! THAT was close!' He thought, his heart almost pounding out of his chest.

He felt like the next few weeks would be hell though

"Kyle, what's wrong?" Kala asked, walking to him.

"My mother's on another 'mission'... I hope all the legal red tape that was set up can finally stop her."

"Should I eliminate her?" Kala asked, a shimmer of red glowing in her eyes.

"What?! Nononono!" Kyle yelled, sitting up quickly and waving his arms

"Very well." Kala sighed and nodded, sitting next to Kyle and held him.

She rubbed his back, caringly

"What are we gonna do?" Kyle whispered.

"It's fine." She smiled

"I...Okay. Thank you, Kala." Kyle answered, sighing in reassurance. "... That feels nice."

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiled.

'Bit creepy of a thought.' Kyle blinked

*With Betty/Kenny and Butters*

The two were now walking hand in hand through town, just enjoying themselves.

"Today was great." Betty smiled

"Yeah, it was. So...What's next?" Butters asked

"Don't know." She admitted

"Well...How about we go to the cinema or something?" Butters offered.

"Sure." She smiled

"Great." Butters said out loud

"So, any movies in mind?" Betty asked

"Err...Honestly, no. We can check though!" Butters answered nervously before getting his nerves back.

"Maybe a romance?" Betty asked without thinking

"I-Y-Yeah sure." Butters nodded

"Okay." She nodded

The two ran off to the cinema, going to see if they could get into one.

'I can't believe this is happening. What is wrong with me?' Kenny thought 'Why am I unable to just say no to him?' he thought

*Elsewhere*

Craig and Tweek were now having sex with Sophie, the three moaned as they were being fulfilled by their lust

However it isn't as you would expect

You see...TWEEK was in the middle. Craig was fucking Tweek while Sophie had Tweek's cock in her pussy.

It was a rather interesting situation for Craig and Tweek's first time

"C-Craig! Sophie! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Tweek moaned

"Cum baby!" Craig moaned

"Cum in my pussy!" Sophie encouraged and kissed the gay-lover.

"AAHH!" Tweek moaned, cumming into the condom he was wearing.

"Hell yeah!" Craig smiled before he pulled out of Tweek's ass. He moved around and jacked off, cumming on the two's faces

"AH! Oh...That's good." Sophie and Tweek moaned, feeling Craig's cum on their faces.

Tweek and Sophie gently licked off the cum off each other while Tweek's ass was twitching from happiness.

Craig sat down, smiling as he watched the two

"That's hot." He smiled, slowly jerking off.

He knew he'd be ready again soon

"How was my pussy, Tweek?" Sophie asked.

"It...it was good." Tweek admitted

"Oh really? What would you do for another taste?" She grinned

"I-err...I don't know. Kiss it?" Tweek asked, his brain a little frazzled.

"If you want to fuck me again, I want to see your boyfriend choking on your dick." She whispered into his ear while Craig could not hear her

"R-Really? But I-We've never-" Tweek answered, blushing heavily. "I've done it to- sometimes- but he's never-"

"Don't you want to feel my pussy again? Do it." She urged sexily

"O-Okay." Tweek nodded, getting up and took the condom off.

He stood up and walked towards Craig, the black haired teen blinking in confusion

"Err...Tweek? What're you doing?" Craig asked, blinking at him.

Tweek was nervous and shaking, grabbing Craig's head and quickly slamming into his mouth

"Gck!" Craig gasped, feeling his boyfriend's cock shoved right into his mouth, almost gagging on it.

"Good boy. Now, let out your frustrations." Sophie urged, putting on a strap on and getting in between Craig's legs

"Hmm?" Craig gasped, feeling Sophie get closer and closer, while his face was being fucked by Tweek.

With no way to resit, not that he wanted to resist, his legs where spread and Sophie pushed into his ass making him moan and his eyes to roll up

"Ah! C-Craig! This-this is amazing!" Tweek moaned, seeing Sophie fuck her boyfriend "You're sucking me so good!"

Craig just moaned, feeling his mouth and ass being filled by two different phallic members. He was honestly mini-climaxing from each thrust.

"You're both little sluts, aren't you?" Sophie smiled "Oh this is fun!" She moaned, sliding two wet fingers into Tweek's ass and finger-fucking him

"AH! S-Sophie! It...It's too much! I-I'm still sensitive!" Tweek moaned

She didn't stop, fucking both of them while Tweek fucked Craig's face

"I-I'm cumming! Cumming again!" Tweek moaned, filling Craig's mouth with his cum.

Craig moaned as he swallowed it all, cumming into Tweek's ass from Sophie fucking him

"Ah! SO...good!" Sophie smiled, pulling out and saw the two gay lovers still there.

'I'm going to have fun with them.' she smiled, two collars in her bedside table

*With Cartman*

Cartman was having lunch right now...well...second lunch. He inhaled the first one for breaktime.

And by lunch we mean enough to feed a large family

How can he pile this all in?

"Omph! Nomph!" He shovelled the food into his gullet, just eating for South Park.

It was rather disgusting really

"Cartman! Are you eating out of hours?" The employer called out

"No, it's my break." He said, the woman in her office

The woman sighed and responded. "Alright, then." But in reality, she was pissed off.

Time to put her plan into motion

The woman soon emerged from her room with her shirt open, revealing her bra, as she was 'crying'

Cartman looked towards her, his mouth agape at seeing his boss like this. Sobbing, half nude...Needless to say, it caught his attention

His boss continued to 'cry', sitting at the table

"Err...Um...*GULP* wh-what's wrong?" He asked

"My boyfriend just left me." She 'sniffed'

"Really? What happened?" He asked, half ignoring her and half looking at her tits.

"I really liked him. Now I'll be alone forever, no one else would ever want me." She 'cried'

"Really? Oh no~. How terrible." Cartman answered, thinking that this would be his chance.

"Yes. Too bad I am only attracted to show hard working men who are fairly fit." She whimpered "If someone like that was into me I'd even be their slut slave if they wanted."

Cartman's brain clicked onto that, hearing that he wanted this! More than food!

He could do this!

"Hey err...you know I (bold) could do some hard work." Cartman answered

"Oh Cartman sweety, that's sweet." She giggled "You make me laugh. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." She nodded with a smile and walked off

"Wait! No! I'll show you! I'll work so fuckin' hard, this place will be the best goddamn pharmacy in TOWN!" Cartman answered

'I'm gonna make that bitch mine!' he thought as his bosses door closed behind her

'Gotcha fatass.' she thought with a grin

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

cdog21: That is true. But he DID f*** his own future up when the whole 'Boy who cried wolf' moral happened.

Guest chapter 8 . Aug 7: We've got plans.

 **Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Aug 7 c8 Guest: Thanks for giving it a try

cdog21: And that's the joke

 **Author's note: It's my birthday! Happy birthday to GhostKaiser23! Thanks everyone for reviewing on all of my stories. And thanks to GreyKing46, my best friend, who helped make me the writer I am today**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week later. Wendy and Stan were sitting together in the park, just trying to figure out what to do next with their baby.

"How're you doing?" Stan asked kindly, holding a cup of hot chocolate

"Okay, I guess." Wendy answered "Been feeling uncomfortable. Might be getting morning sickness soon."

"Shit." Stan groaned, knowing the symptoms along with Wendy due to school.

"... have you told anyone?" She asked

"Fuck no. How am I supposed to explain this? I mean, mum and dad will be pissed at me; Shelly would kick my ass, taunt me AND make YOUR life hell." Stan answered sadly.

"What about Kyle and Kenny?"

Stan shook his head. "No...Not them either. And before you ask, it's a big fat 'Fuck No!' about Cartman. I just...I don't want people thinking that you're a slut or something."

"I knew you wouldn't." She nodded

"I feel trapped...there's no-one I can talk to without it being a major frigging deal." Stan answered

"Kenny and Kyle?" Wendy responded

Stan grumbled, agreeing with it, but he didn't want to unload it onto his friends.

He didn't want them to worry about him

"Stan...I-I'm sure we're gonna sort this out." Wendy spoke, trying to reassure him

"Yeah." He smiled

The two then continued sitting there drinking their hot chocolate.

"Is that...Butters?" Wendy blinked

'Oh Christ.' Stan face-palmed. "Yeah...yeah, looks like it."

"Who's he with?" She asked

"That...She's-" Stan tried to answer

"Hey, Stan!" Butters waved, Betty covering her face in embarrassment. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah it has." Stan answered.

"Hi there." Betty waved.

"Wendy, this is Betty. Betty, this is Wendy my girlfriend." Stan quickly introduced each other.

"Nice to meet you." 'Betty' answered, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Wendy answered. "How do you know each other?"

"No! No! Not at all!" Betty squeaked

"Yeah, it's just passing intros. Stuff like that." Stan added, keeping the lie up.

"We met back at school. It was kinda nice." Butters smiled.

"Butters and I are on a date so we better get going." Betty laughed nervously as she tried to pull Butters away

"Oh, right. Nice talking to you." Wendy waved.

"Bye." Stan added, waving. Betty doing the same.

'What is with you Kenny.' Stan thought

"Stan? What's wrong?" Wendy asked

"Huh? Oh...nothing." Stan answered. "It's just...A lot's going on."

Wendy nodded gently at that

"I just...I just want to-I dunno. I want to make sense of all of this." Stan sighed, holding his head in his hands

*with Kenny/Betty and Butters*

"I didn't know you knew Stan." Butters spoke innocently

"Yeah, well...I saw him at school. Friend of a friend of a friend." Betty answered

"I see." Butters nodded

"So...Have you talked to your parents?" Betty asked

"No. No, I haven't." Butters shook his head.

"You're still living in the community centre?" She frowned in worry

"And my dad's now locked his card." He added

"So...homeless AND penniless...How can anyone be so cruel to their kid?" Betty frowned, knowing full well this side of the conversation

Plus she lived in a similar situation so she could relate

"What am I gonna do? I've got nothing." Butters frowned. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to bring this all down." He apologised

Betty didn't argue or say anything, kissing him

Butters was shocked, this coming from a sad talk. A very sad situation...Betty was comforting him.

He smiled and kissed back

'I'm gonna fix this. You DESERVE a good life.' Betty thought. 'I promise!'

Butters was thinking something too. 'Betty...You're the best. But in all of this strife...will come Chaos!'

*with Kyle*

Kyle was taking a walk, going out to get some stuff for dinner.

And staying away from his mother as much as possible

Yeah, she was REALLY going full out on video games.

Luckily the red tape was holding... For now

It wasn't going to be long until Sheila ripped through it all.

He was counting down in fear

He soon arrived at the supermarket. He didn't realise that he had walked all that way.

"Wow." He blinked

"Huh...guess I must be out of it." Kyle whispered, going inside to get food.

"Maybe." His game universe lover smirked

"Kala?" He whisper-shocked, seeing her standing behind her, wearing a silver and black coat and black trousers with boots. "Wh-What're you-?" He asked in shock while trying not to make a scene.

"What? I am spending time with you." She smiled

"Oh...Okay. You...you look...Wow." Kyle whispered, seeing her in human form.

"Thank you." She nodded

"Would you...Like to help?" He offered

"I would." She nodded, looping her arm with his

He nodded, smiling

The two went inside the shopping centre and went around the aisles, getting stuff what they wanted and needed...but all the while they did so, the men and women in the store were looking at the pair of them.

"Why're they staring?" Kyle whispered to her, putting a few tins of chopped tomatoes in his trolley.

"Probably at you, for getting with a lucky woman like me." Kala smiled

"You are amazing." Kyle nodded

"Thanks." Kala kissed his cheek, putting some bits in the trolley

"... Wine?" Kyle blinked

"Of course. Just a little for us." Kala winked.

Kyle just blinks again

"Come on, don't want to make this longer than needs; do we?" Kala asked, pushing forward

*With Cartman*

Cartman was... Working!

Like...ACTUALLY working! Sure he was as slow as a brick, but he was doing something!

And he was doing more than before!

Aside from causing sabotage pregnancies in people. He was actually being productive.

'Phase one, complete.' The owner thought with a smile. 'He is actually working, very impressive.'

She then went back to work herself, maintaining her composure and thoughts. 'I'll have to make sure he keeps this up. A flash of my bra every time he slacks off should do it. But not TOO often.'

'I don't want to seem easy, make him feel lazy.'

While the employer was working her own side, Cartman was working and thinking. 'Pussy, tits. Tits and pussy. Fuck, fuck slut. Slutty skank.' He thought lustfully.

'MY whore! Oh yes yes yes!'

...

As you can see, he had his priorities straight.

At least he was doing stuff right

His watch soon beeped, giving indication for lunch.

"... I can do five more minutes." He told himself

'Hm. Working into his lunch hour. Nice start.' She thought

Oh she could not wait for her plan to finish. Now to prepare stage 2

*With Craig and Tweek*

With our gay couple they were relaxing in the park

"Damn...Sophie's amazing." Craig panted

"Yes she was." Tweek nodded

"Though...Did you HAVE to shove your dick down my throat like that?" Craig asked in a small annoyance.

"She wanted me to." Tweek mumbled

"Well...All's fair in love and war and that...I was due that." Craig answered and sighed

"Only fair... Plus I kinda liked it."

"R-Really?" Tweek blushed

"Yeah." Craig nodded.

"I... Kinda want to see her again." Tweek admitted

"Really?" Craig asked, thinking they could find a few more girls to be with aside from JUST Sophie. "Don't you wanna try another girl first?"

"Well...I-I dunno...I think so. But...Sophie's special." Tweek answered

"It was JUST a one-time thing. We'll try a different girl and see who we like. Okay?" Craig answered

"Okay." Tweek nodded

"Besides...If we find other girls willing for a threesome...we MIGHT get an orgy out of it." Craig answered, thinking that if this was going well they could have a good sex-life and giggled pevertedly

"Y-You think so?" Tweek asked in shock

"Yep! You want to look around again? See if there's a nice girl to meet?"

"Sure." Tweek nodded

The two got up and began to walk off, thinking that lightning was gonna strike twice.

Eager for more fun

*With Stan*

Stan was currently sitting at his desk in his room. He was looking at his computer screen which had a hospital site on it.

He and Wendy needed to get her checked up

Heck, it may be early days, but this was REAL. They needed professionals to talk to.

They had no idea what they were doing!

"Right...appointment's today...I need to go." He whispered, closing the tab and left. "Mum, I'm headed out!"

"Okay! Be back for dinner!" She called

He quickly got his phone and called Wendy as he left his house, right out of the way of Shelly's earshot.

"Yeah? What's up Stan?" Wendy asked

"Are you ready to go to the doctors?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah. On my way to pick you up." She nodded

"Thanks...I REALLY need a license." He joked lightly

"You do." She said seriously

It didn't take long for Wendy to come along in her used car. Not that it was a junk car, but it had a few miles under its hood.

Stan walked up to and entered the car. "I'm sorry I keep bumming rides off you." Stan apologised

"We'll figure that out later." Wendy answered as she drove off to the hospital.

"Yeah." He nodded

The two were driving down, Stan keeping quiet while they got to their destination

"Right...Here we are." She whispered, seeing the hospital.

"Yeah...You ready?" He asked

"No. You?" Wendy answered, holding his hand.

"No. Let's do this." Stan swallowed his fear but admitted it.

Wendy nodded and smiled lightly

The two headed out and went inside, thinking they'd have a modicum of privacy...but unfortunately, there were more than a few angry couples in the hospital.

But they weren't mad at THEM, they were there for their own pregnancies.

A lot were there for abortions

"People, people PLEASE! If you are here for abortions, PLEASE go to the 'Unplanned Parenthood' clinic in town!" The nurses and doctors spoke respectfully.

Wendy looked around nervously, gulping

So, the crowd soon thinned out; there were still a lot of people there, but most of them left.

Stan saw how nervous Wendy was and held her hand. "It'll be alright." He whispered to her, though he was as nervous as she was. "I promise."

"I hope so." She whispered.

"Here for an abortion?" The nurse asked, seeing the two just stand at the doorway.

"No!" Wendy said passionately

"Alright, sorry. But I had to make sure. We've been swamped with unplanned pregnancies for over a week." The nurse answered, explaining the situation.

Stan and Wendy nodded in understanding

"If you can wait here please?" The nurse spoke. "There'll be a notice for you to come to which room."

"Thank you." The two answered, waiting while the nurses dealt with the rest of the other patients.

Stan was holding Wendy's hand, rubbing her back

'God...It's not just me...Why did this happen?' She thought, feeling sick at the sight of so many people who were pregnant by accident. "Why?"

"I dunno, Wendy." Stan whispered to her, saying what she may have been thinking. "I know it'll be okay."

"Thanks, Stan." She answered, the two now waiting in the hospital.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Back at the hospital, Wendy and Stan were still sitting in the waiting room. It was about an hour since we last saw them.

"Mr Marsh and Ms Testaburger?" The nurse spoke

"That's us." Stan whispered, raising his hand...albeit nervously.

"Follow me." She nodded

The two nodded and followed the nurse to a separate room, where a doctor was sitting at a desk. "Doctor, I've brought Mr Marsh and Ms Testaburger."

"Ah, good. Thank you, Nurse." The doctor answered. "So, what's the problem?"

"I'm pregnant and don't want an abortion." Wendy said quickly and calmly

"Okay, thank you for telling me. And I assume you're in your early stages?" The doctor asked kindly and professionally.

"Yes." She nodded

"Hmm, so are you both here because of this recent 'Baby Boom' due to faulty condoms?" The doctor asked, having this whole debacle from earlier.

Wendy nodded and hugged herself

"We were always careful...But...We didn't know how it happened." Stan answered, explaining the situation to the doctor.

"I understand. You two seem like well-reasoned adults." The doctor responded. "Hmm...Since you both have decided not to have an abortion...Ave you thought about adoption?" He asked calmly and respectively.

"I want to keep it." Wendy whispered

"Wendy." Stan gasped, hearing her.

"I beg your pardon? I'm afraid I didn't catch that." The doctor asked politely.

"I wanted to keep it."

"Ah...Very well." The doctor answered and nodded.

"..." Stan was silent, looking in shock

"Well, I'll make preparations for a nurse to be in contact with you." The doctor spoke

Wendy nodded calmly at that

"Now, she'll help you keep your stages and help out with your pregnancy." The doctor spoke, writing down the name.

'She-She wants to keep the baby?' Stan thought, almost ignoring the doctor. 'Keep... The baby...'

'Jesus.' He gripped his head in his hand

"...and that should be it; unless there are any questions?" The doctor asked, Stan having ignored most of it.

"I don't have any more right now." Wendy nodded "Stan?"

"Huh? Oh...Err, no. I-I dunno." Stan mumbled.

"Okay." The doctor nodded

"But if you need ANY advice or just to talk, here." The doctor spoke, handing over a number to the two of them.

"Thank you." They nodded

The two of them then left the doctor's office with the numbers in hand, being an advice bureau for pregnancies and an OB/GYN.

That was helpful." Wendy smiled

"Yeah, yeah it was." Stan mumbled, pocketing the number in his pocket.

He felt... Lost

This was real. So fucking real!

They were having a baby! He needed to get money!

Was he even ready?

"Stan? Stan, are you okay?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Yeah, fine." He lied

"Well, I'll drive you back home. Okay?" Wendy asked

"Okay." He nodded

*with Kyle*

Kyle and Kala were walking back home, carrying the bags between them. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"Of cause I should. Besides, I'm not fragile. I can hold my own." Kala answered, carrying most of the bags.

You know, monster queen and all

"True, but-" Kyle answered, trying to be civil.

"No 'but's. THEY are for you to please when we get back." Kala winked puckishly. Before kissing him gently "Got it?"

"Yes'm." He nodded quickly

"Good." She laughed

The two headed back to Kyle's home, putting the bags down to open the door and walk inside. Luckily, everyone was out for the meantime, a good thing too.

They began to put everything away, some in the kitchen and some in Kyle's room

"Um, why're you taking those upstairs?" Kyle asked, seeing fresh fruit being brought upstairs.

"Cause I want you to stay healthy. All that junk food is bad for you." She answered.

"I-Seriously?" Kyle frowned

"I want my man to live long with me." Kala pouted"... Plus some alcohol for parties."

Kyle smirked at that and nodded. "Sounds like a bloody good idea."

"I knew you'd like it." Kala smiled, leading him up the stairs

"Haha." He rolled his eyes and smiled 'She already knows me so well.'

Kyle headed upstairs to follow Kala, he had a feeling things were gonna be good.

*With Kenny*

Kenny, or rather Betty, had left Butter's as they finished their date. She was now walking around town by herself and found herself at a sex shop

'Damn...How did I end up here?' Betty thought

But she shrugged and decided to walk around, taking in the store from a woman's point of view

Inside she saw corsets, dildos, crotchless underwear, all sorts of things that caught her eyes.

She was fascinated, curious and aroused

'Holy crap! Look at all this!' Betty thought

She unconsciously began to grab several packaged dildos and bottles of lube and putting them into a small basket, as well as a few other things that were catching her eye

'Whoa. THIS, looks kinda cool.' She thought, putting a vibrator bead in the basket. 'A latex body suit? Wow, this could be perfect for a new hero costume. My old one was getting a bit torn and smelly.'

"Ah, seems like you've got taste." The sex-shop owner spoke, walking up to Betty.

"Gah!" Betty jumped, looking at the VERY busty and beautiful tattooed woman

"Light, sleek AND tight. A bit advanced for most but...You seem to know your tastes." The woman smiled

"I... Yeah. I guess." Betty blushed, making sure the suit WAS her size before she added it to her basket... As well as a ball gag and a cock ring, not even noticing she did so

'Wow, she must be a REAL nympho.' The woman thought, seeing all the toys she was buying. "So, that everything?" She asked

"I guess. How much?" Betty nodded

"Oh, you don't use money to buy stuff from this shop." She giggled "Do you see any price tags?"

Betty had a quick look around at the store and then looked at her items...and didn't see ANY tags. "Then...How do I pay for this? Fuck for it?"

"Ha! What do you think this is, a porn game?" The woman laughed wildly

"Uh...Kinda?" Betty flinched and shrugged.

"No, you don't fuck for it." She assured "However if you want to buy this stuff, you need to give SOMETHING up, Kenny."

Betty...no KENNY'S eyes widened in shock. 'Oh shit! How did she figure this out?'

"Let's say you have this stuff. And in exchange you work here?" The woman asked

"S-ure!" Betty/Kenny squeaked out before coughing. "Sure."

"Good." The woman grinned "By the way, I'm Betty." She winked before she disappeared into dust

"Betty Stotch." Her voice echoed after she disappeared

Kenny blinked in shock, he couldn't believe his eyes or ears...the only thing he could say was "The FUCK just happened?!"

*Elsewhere*

We find ourselves with Eric Cartman, he was just finishing up at work. He was still focused on his goal of fucking his boss; so, he was blind to her plan. So, he was getting slowly thinner and being a better employee.

He was now back to the weight he was when he was a kid

Still fat but...getting better.

In the front of the pharmacy, Eric's boss was keeping her head busy. Working as the cashire, she was keeping tabs on Cartman.

She was proud of her plan

True it was 'malicious' and she was 'corrupting' him...but it was Eric Cartman. She was the good person in all of this.

'I'm the good person.' she reminded herself, trying to not think about all those naughty porn games she enjoys

"Morning, Tess." Sharon Marsh spoke coming through the pharmacy doors.

"Good morning Mrs Marsh." The finally named Tess smiled

"You doing okay?" Sharon asked

"Kinda...You?" Tess asked

"It's been...difficult at home. Randy's passed out drunk on the couch again." Sharon answered

"It's Randy." Tess replied before she grinned "But you know, if you're feeling lonely." She flirted jokingly

"Tess!" Sharon laughed with a small blush. "I'm married!"

"So?"

"Well, I'm not gonna cheat on my drunkard of a husband...No matter how enticing." Sharon answered, putting down some hangover pills on the counter

"Okay, fine." She pouted

'Maybe next time, Sharon.' Tess thought as she cashed the pills and the other items Sharon asked for. "There you go." She nodded

"Thanks...See you tomorrow." Sharon answered

"Expecting some heavy drinking?" Tess asked

"Yes." She sighed

"Well, here." Tess wrote down a number on a slip of paper and handed it over to Sharon. "If you need somewhere to calm down."

"Thanks." She nodded and left

"Bye." Tess waved and sighed gently. 'Poor woman...Poor woMEN. If it's not Sharon it's some other woman in a bad relationship.'

She sat back, sighing

'Ah well...Maybe it's a night with 'Marcy and Bonnie'.' She thought thinking about her porno collection.

She gently put her chin on her palm and grumbled

'Well...I guess it can't be helped.' She sighed and continued to work.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**South Park Teen Years**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **Disclaimers: We do not own any of these characters except the OC's in our profiles:**

 **WARNING! This fanfiction contains LGBT themes, racist comments and themes and religious poking. The writers of this fanfiction do not enforce nor encourage the bashing or discrimination of ANYONE who is of the LGBT community, nor do we enforce racism or racist comments. The writers of this fanfiction do not condone discrimination of religions or religious icons; this fanfiction is satirical humour ONLY.**

 **Reviews:**

Guest of Chapter 10: I dunno.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Nov 23, 2018 c10 Guest: Who knows.

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that I've been a bit late with a 'New Year Update' but family, Christmas and New Years were a busy time for us. Please enjoy this latest chapter. Additional: Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I needed the backlog to work on it.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later, Stan still hadn't told his parents about Wendy and their baby. He was still too nervous about the whole bloody thing.

He was just... lost. Yet, in a weird way, he was happy

'Damn...Wendy wants to keep our baby. I'm gonna be a dad.' He thought '... I am going to suck.' he thought bitterly

He thought about his dad, him lying faced down on the couch, holding a beer pitcher in his hand that had wine and beer inside. He shuddered and groaned at the thought of him growing up like his father.

*Imagination flashforward*

It was an undetermined number of years in the future, Wendy was coming home with their child from school. Tired from a hard day's work. "Stan? Stan, we're home."

"Dad, Dad!" Their child called out

"Huh? Oh no, not again. Are you drunk?" Wendy asked, seeing an older Stan passed out on the floor with a beer in his hand, dirty muzzle and hungover, wearing last week's clothes.

"Huh?" Stan groaned as he sat up

"Stan, there's a beer can in your hand." Future-Wendy looked down disapprovingly.

"I may've had..." Stan mumbled to 'defend himself' but he was counting on his fingers how much he had. "One?"

"Mummy-" Their child looked sadly at him.

"Baby, go upstairs. I need to talk with daddy." Wendy sighed sadly as she walked over to him, trying to get his drunk ass up from the floor.

The child nodded, going upstairs

"Stan, get up." Wendy's soft face turned into a scowl with her eyes turning to red glints under a shadowed fringe.

"Huh? Can't it wait?" Stan grumbled

"No! We've got a CHILD, Stan! YOU spend all your time sitting on your ass and drinking beer!" Wendy snapped

Stan just grumbled, getting up

"Stan! I'm working my butt off to support us! You're just drinking our money away! You're not helping ANYONE!" Wendy answered

"One beer in a while... 's fine." Stan slurred.

"But it's NOT 'in a while'. It's EVERY day!" Wendy snapped "I can't take it!"

"Wha' d'you want then?" Stan asked looking at her

"I want a divorce." Wendy frowned

Stan's eyes sunk back into his head. He heard what she had said, but didn't want to believe it.

"Get out."

"No...No Wen. Y-You can'-" Stan tried to answer

"I SAID 'GET OUT'!" Wendy shouted

*end imaginary flashforward*

Stan had his hands covering his face. He DID NOT want that to happen! He wasn't going to become a drunk like his dad. He was GONNA get a job! He was gonna make Wendy and their baby proud...But to do this, he needed a stable income.

He needed money

"Wait...Money...Money!" He thought, going to his wallet, opening it up and looked inside. About $50, not really a fortune...so he checked his bank account online. Just over $200. Not nearly enough...But he KNEW how to get more. The bank did this when he was younger...maybe he could make it so that he could invest in their baby's future!

'Just wait for my next pay check.' he told himself, so he had some back up money in case he fucked up once or twice

'I promise...I PROMISE, you're gonna be looked after.' He thought in determination.

"Stan, you okay?" His mother called as she knocked his door

"GAH! Oh-Oh god! Jeez! Yeah...Yeah, I...I'm okay." He jumped in his seat in shock before calming down

"You sure?" She frowned in worry

Hearing his mother ask that...with that concern in her voice...Stan wanted to tell her what was going on. He wanted to tell SOMEONE.

His dad was too stupid and too 'PC' at this point to give Stan his full attention

Uncle Jimbo was out hunting with Ned, so they were out.

No fucking way he'd tell Shelly.

...His mum was probably the most stable person he knew outside of his friends.

"... Can you come in please?" He asked in defeat

"Of course." Sharon answered, walking in and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong, Stan?"

"... Wendy is pregnant."

Sharon looked at Stan in shock. Did she hear that right? Her son got his girlfriend pregnant. But, with all the unwanted pregnancies going around, it seemed more than likely that it would happen. "Stan...I'm not mad." She breathed slowly, holding back her emotions. "But how did it happen?"

Stan began to explain, how he and Wendy used protection but the condoms were faulty. They went to the doctors to get checked and he was panicking about money. As he was confessing, Stan's eyes began to weep; he felt relief and fear for telling his mother about this.

Sharon frowned and hugged him

"Huh?" Stan looked on as he felt his mother's embrace.

"It'll be okay." She promised

"Really? Y-You're not mad?" Stan asked, sniffing

"I'm disappointed but it's not your fault." She smiled

"Better than being all my fault." Stan joked lightly. "Don't...Don't tell Dad or Shelly."

"I promise." She smiled

*With Kyle*

Kyle was resting up in his bed, Kala in his arms and both exhausted.

"Wow, that...That was intense." Kyle panted

"Yes, it was." Kala smiled, snuggling close to him

"And good thing you used that silencing magic." Kyle added

"What can I say? I'm FULL of surprises." Kala chuckled

Kyle nodded, kissing her and rolling on top of her

"Another round, my mate?" She asked puckishly and sensually.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I just want to look at your face." He smiled

The monster queen laughed lightly, smiling lovingly

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked suddenly

"Anything." Kala answered

"What IS your level? I mean...In a category sense." Kyle asked

Kala chuckled lightly, still seeing the gamer in Kyle. "'Omega'. The highest level and most powerful." She answered with a smile. "I am the STRONGEST Omega class monster! And in my strongest form I am the only Zeta class!"

"God, that's fucking hot." Kyle smiled, praising her. It appealed to his gamer nature, knowing how strong she was and kissed her passionately.

The two tumbled under the sheets, holding each other while they made out.

Their hands glided over each other's bodies, feeling then

"AH! K-Kyle! Your hand." Kala panted, feeling his hand glide over her bosom

"What about it?" He smiled

"Keep doing it." Kala ordered lovingly.

Kyle nodded and did so, stimulating his lover.

*With Kenny*

Kenny was home, still shell shocked about what happened hours earlier even as he looked out at the setting sun

Had he met his future self? Had he seen what he would become? Was this going to be his life? True, working in a sex shop seemed awesome...but still!

He... That was a woman! And.. and... She was married to Butters?!

And then she disappeared into dust, the shop just vanishing in the wind seconds later!

...It was a good thing he didn't pay.

Never mind about money; what the hell was going on?!

Speaking of paying, he looked to the bed. So many sex toys and kinky items, which he had just grabbed off the shelves without thinking, where spread out over the bed

'God almighty, what AM I thinking?' He thought. 'Butt-plugs, dildos. What the hell?'

Yet just the thought of one of these for him hard

How...How would they feel? Inserting them inside.

'Maybe... I should have a break before I go out as Mysterion?' Betty thought

'Maybe...Try these out?' Betty thought

She walked over, picking up a 9 inch red dildo as well as a bottle of lube

'Well...Better now than never.' She thought, mentally preparing herself.

She began to strip naked, wondering if she should out anything else on

"I guess...maybe...This?" She thought, putting on the leather corset.

She slipped it on carefully, adjusting it gently before then putting on some sexy high heels

She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her figure clad in the leather item...And actually liked how it held her figure.

She began to pour some lube onto the dildo, licking it carefully

'It...It's strawberry.' She thought, tasting the lube on the toy. "Okay, here...here we go."

Elsewhere in the house was Kenny's little sister Karen

She had just come back from a part-time job she had in town, just getting a little bit of pocket money to help feed the family.

Plus she didn't want to be part of her parent's drug run

Kenny had put the frighteners in her, not intentionally, but it was there.

... Then she heard the moaning, a woman's moaning

"Huh?" Karen blinked, following the voice. She soon arrived at Kenny's room, the door open lightly "Does Kenny have a girl over again?" She whispered as she stood there, staring at the near closed door 'I shouldn't... I'm invading Kenny's privacy... But... That girl IS moaning rather loud... One peek wouldn't hurt.' she thought, taking herself into it. She looked at the gap in the door, her blood running cold

Kenny was there, wearing a long haired wig along with a black corset and bright red high heeled shoes. He was on all fours, a dildo suction cupped to the wall, and he was bouncing back against it. He looked just like a slutty girl masturbating. Kenny wasn't touching her cock, both hands holding the covers tightly as she slammed her ass back and impaled herself on the sex toy

"Yes!" Kenny moaned like a woman, throwing her head back in pleasure with her eyes closed "So good! So FUCKING good! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! I'm gonna cum already! BUTTERS!" Kenny moaned as her cock twitched and sprayed all over the covers, from what Karen could tell he never touched that part of himself once

'Oh my god!' Karen's eyes widened in shock, seeing her brother do all this sort of stuff

She pulled herself back in confusion, almost stumbling to the floor. She had just seen her brother insert THAT into himself, screaming a boy's name

Dressed like a girl!

'Oh, God! Oh my god! M-My brother!' She thought in worry

Meanwhile Betty was lying on her bed, her body a bit limp from her orgasm as she smiled

"Fuck. Me." Betty panted. "So good." She slowly pulled the dildo out of her ass as she lay there.

She panted, smiling 'That felt amazing.' she thought

'Guess I'm bi now.' She thought

In her mind, there was no more questioning it. And she also realised she much preferred being a girl

To her, they had SO much more fun and experiences.

Looking out of her window she saw it was night time and smiled. Mysterion was needed... And she was gonna have a new look

'Watch out South Park...Your hero's gonna be different.'

*With Cartman*

Eric was back at home, writing at his desk; he was plotting something.

Next to him was some KFC, however it was nowhere near as much as you would be used to seeing him eat, and... A protein shake?!

Granted those things don't work, but STILL!

"First, I'm gonna give her the aphrodisiac, then tie her up and then I'll-" Cartman mumbled to himself, writing down all his perverse things he was gonna do to Tess.

He had been near obsessed about this for weeks

It was...Very nearly borderline 'Yandere-esque'.

But it wasn't that either because he was not in love with her or obsessed with her. He was obsessed with the chance of having her as a sex slave, he was obsessed with it like you would obsess over a prize

He was going to break her so that HE was the only person she'd listen too.

Once he proved to her he was buff and hard working so she gave herself to him like she said she would, of course

He knew going to the gym would be expensive and...he didn't want to spend $35 on something he could do for free. And she wanted a 'modestly muscular' man, not a beefcake.

He HAD lost a LOT of weight just by working hard, however... And school started again tomorrow, that thought entering his mind and annoying him

'God. Fucking damn it. God damn it. I'm not gonna have enough time!' He grumbled, thinking of his workout schedule.

He snarled, eating his chicken angrily

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' He growled.

'FUCK you!'

*In South Park, Midnight*

Through the shadows of the city, a figure was leaping on the rooftops, a caped individual, the defender of this fucked up city.

The figure was clad in a black latex skintight suit with purple knee length boots, the boots having NO heels whatsoever, and purple gloves. Around her stomach area was a black corset with purple accents, around her waist was a purple belt and over her back was a purple cape made from a towel which also face the figure a hood. On the chest of the figure was a purple question mark and over the figures face was a black latex gimp mask that had holes revealing the eye area and mouth area of the face

Yeah, people are gonna be pissing themselves going 'What the fuck?' for a while.

Confused AND aroused

But for now...We fade to black. Waiting for what happens next.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
